


On The Edge Of A Volcano

by SmutFactory



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: CBT, Chastity Device, Cuckolding, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Hard femdom, Humiliation, Lots and lots of edging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretty much every femdom fetish you can think of, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: After their friendship has blossomed anew, Finn wants to rekindle his romantic relationship with Flame Princess. But Flame Princess has a few... conditions.





	1. Prologue

“And I know we’ve been just friends for awhile now, but even when we’re not hanging out I… I just can’t stop thinking about you! So I mean… I just thought it’d be better if I was honest with you and just asked. Do you… wanna maybe… start going out again?”

It was an otherwise normal day until Finn popped that question. They decided to grab some pizza after some intense target practice when this suddenly happened. Flame Princess stared at him wide-eyed, mozzarella dripping off of her lips.

“O-only if you want to!!!” Finn added. “It’s fine if you say no! No pressure! I don’t wanna ruin our friendship or anything I just… needed to get it off my chest!”

After a moment, Phoebe gulped down the remaining pizza slice and remained silent.

“Ah… you know, maybe this was a bad idea.” Finn chuckled nervously. “Just uh, forget what I-“

“Hang on.” Phoebe interrupted. “I’m thinking…”

The table stayed agonizingly quiet for a few more seconds before Phoebe finally answered.

“Come to my castle tonight at 8. I’ll have an answer for you there.”

“What? Why there?”

Without answering, Phoebe stood up and rocketed into the air in the direction of her kingdom, leaving Finn confused and a little excited. Mostly just confused.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess sat on the side of her bed, eyeing the nervous boy sitting across from her. He came just as she ordered, but only grew more confused when lead him into her own room.

“Alright so… are you absolutely sure, Finn?”

“Y-yeah! Like I said, I can’t stop thinking about you, and it took me a long time to get the guts to… ask you out again…”

“So you’re in love with me right? Like, head-over-heels in love?”

“Yeah… I, I am. I feel like I’ve fallen in love with you all over again…”

“Cause you know… it wouldn’t be the same as we were before. It’s not easy for me to open my heart up to someone after what happened last time.”

“I know! I know it wouldn’t be the same, but that’s why…” Finn swelled with newfound confidence. “That’s why I would do anything to gain your full trust back!”

“Anything?”

“Yeah.” He said with a determined look on his face. “I… I want this to work. More than anything else.”

A smile curled across FP’s lips. “Okay! I accept.”

Finn looked flabbergasted. “Wait, really?”

“Yup! I like you a lot too, I think a new relationship could work out.”

“Oh-oh my glob, thank you so much!” So much excitement filled him that he jumped out of his chair. “I promise I won’t mess it up this time! This is- this is just so awesome, I can’t believe-“

“BUT.” Phoebe raised her hand and forcefully interrupted him. “I have some conditions.”

“Oh.” Finn sat back down, calming himself but remaining giddy. “R-right, okay. That makes sense.”

“Don’t worry, it’s basically just one rule. Super simple.”

“Alright, lay it on me!” Finn beamed. “I’ll do whatever it takes!”

The princess crossed her legs and looked at him sternly. “You’re not allowed to cum.”

Finn’s face went blank. “I… excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She replied matter-of-factly. “Orgasm, ejaculate, climax, whatever you wanna call it. You can’t do that anymore.”

A cold sweat ran over Finn’s body. He knew what she was saying, but he couldn’t quite comprehend it. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. “I don’t… a-are you joking? W-what do you…”

Phoebe chuckled a bit before leaning forward. “Listen. I’ve forgiven you for what you did in the past, but I need to trust my boyfriend 100 percent. You said you wanted to earn my trust back? Well here’s how. If I can trust you to resist a boy’s greatest pleasure, I can trust you with anything. Think of it as… punishment and redemption at the same time.”

It was now that the full gravity of her condition finally dawned on Finn. He masturbated about as much as any other teenage boy, but still the thought of losing the freedom to orgasm was a heavy weight to bear. Is this really what it will take to atone for his past mistakes?

“H-how…” Finn gulped. “How long would I have to…?”

“For as long as I say. Could be a few days. Could be weeks. Months…” She couldn’t help but smile to herself at that prospect.

Finn clenched his fists and bit his lip. He did say he would do anything to redeem himself, and he meant it. If it means gaining his love’s trust back and becoming a couple again… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

“…Okay. I’ll… I’ll do it.” He finally uttered.

“Excellent!” She clapped her hands together jovially. “Then it’s settled! _Boyfriend~ **”**_

Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but feel a warm happiness from her saying that word.

“Oh! One other thing.” The princess continued. “To keep things interesting, I’ll be edging you for at least one hour every day, no exceptions.”

“Edging?” Finn looked at her, puzzled. “What’s edging?”

“You don’t know?” She giggled with excitement. “Oh, then this is gonna be fun for both of us! In that case, let’s start right now! I’ll show you.”

She stood up from her bed and pointed at Finn. “Strip. Now.”

Finn’s face instantly turned bright red. “W-what?! Here?! Now?!”

“Yup. Clothes off. All of them.”

He started to object, but couldn’t help but feel indebted to her for even giving him another chance in the first place. He already came this far, he didn’t want to mess up this chance, no matter what it took. So, reluctantly, he obeyed.


	2. Day 1

His clothes in a pile on the floor, Finn fidgeted in place as he stood completely nude before his new girlfriend, who remained fully clothed. Blushing intensely, his hands covered his privates while Phoebe eyed him top to bottom.

“Still just as cute as I remember.” She said with a grin. “But you know we can’t have much fun with you just standing there.” She patted the top of her bed. “Come over here and lay down on your back.”

Finn’s heart started beating even faster. “On the b-bed? Are you saying we’re gonna-“

“Lay. Down.” She impatiently commanded.

He felt it was probably time to shut up now. He did as she commanded, laying himself face-up on the covers of the princess’ bed. Normally this would be a dream come true, but the circumstances of this aren’t really what he was hoping.

Phoebe knelt on the bed with him, bringing her face right up to his crotch. She frowned a bit seeing that he was still meekly covering it with his hands.

“Since this is our first session, I’ll let you off with a warning. NEVER hide any part of your body from me. Put your hands to your side, behind your back, whatever. I don’t want to see them anywhere near your dick again. Got it?”

Her voice was calm but Finn felt a chill run up his spine when she spoke. Like he would _really_ regret disobeying her. He nodded and gulped as he brought his hands to his side, gripping the bedding to resist putting them back. He looked down sheepishly and his own dick, already rock hard and sticking straight up in the air, right in front of his girlfriend’s face.

He didn’t know what he expected her reaction to be, but it certainly wasn’t the giggling fit she had at the sight of his penis. This was somehow even worse than her harsh commands.

“Hehehe! What an adorable little thing!” She managed to say between giggles.

 ‘Adorable’ definitely isn’t something you want describing your penis, but she was hardly wrong. Barely 3 inches, he knew it was far from impressive. But hearing a girl describe it as such…

“And already so excited too! Got turned on just from being naked in front of me? And look, even though it’s hard it’s still half-covered in foreskin!” She chuckled as she lightly pulled on it. “Preeeeeeetty sad, Finn.”

Her words cut through him like a hot knife. He could only wince silently in embarrassment, unwilling to retort despite the humiliation. His hands shook, desperately desiring to hide his naked body from her burning gaze. He always knew about her sadistic side, but that’s never stopped him from loving her before. Why should it now?

Phoebe gently stuck her finger underneath his foreskin, circling around while rubbing the glans. A small gasp escaped Finn’s lips at the sudden sensation.

“Let me guess.” She said softly as she continued to circle the head. “Virgin?”

Finn nodded timidly, avoiding eye contact. He wasn’t about to lie to her now.

“I had a feeling.” She moved onto more intense stimulation, stroking his whole cock that fit neatly between her fingers. “I guess that means I’m the only other person to touch your dick!”

“Ah…. Ah!” Finn moaned as the pleasure coursed through his body, far more intense than his usual masturbation.

“You must be honored. After all, I don’t do this for just any-“

“Nff! I’m…!” Finn could hardly pay attention to what she was saying as the pleasure reached its peak. He could already feel himself approaching climax. His eyes clenched shut, his muscles instinctively tightened in preparation for…

Then the pleasure stopped. The wave of ecstasy instantly fizzled out. He’d never felt a sensation like this before. As if every cell in his body was anticipating something that just got yanked out of his grasp. It felt… wrong.

He opened his eyes to see Flame Princess smiling contently at his dick, twitching desperately in the air. Her eyes met his, and upon seeing his flustered, confused face, her smile grew even wider.

“You were about to cum, weren’t you?” She cooed.

“Hah… wha? What are you…” He sputtered, still dazed from the stolen orgasm.

“Seriously though, that fast?” She continued. “Not even 3 minutes and you were already about to blow.”

She started stroking the shaft again. Bliss flowed through Finn’s body once again.

“So let me get this straight: you’ve got a tiny cock _and_ you’re a premature ejaculator?” She chuckled to herself again. “Man, no wonder you’re a virgin!”

Her harsh words stung deeply, but her warm, soft hand felt too good for him to care. His breathing got heavy as he felt that familiar feeling rising up from his balls, even faster than before.

And then it stopped again.

“Ah!! Nfff! Phoebe…?” He groaned.

She ignored him completely, happily watching the precum ooze from the tip of his dick. It trembled in almost-ecstasy for a while before the pleasure left him once again. And then, yet again, the handjob started anew.

And with every failed orgasm, Flame Princess felt herself getting bolder. The more he writhed, the more she wanted to torment him.

“You know, I was planning on having sex with you if your dick was big enough. Even average size. But this…” She gave his member a flick. “This is just _pathetic_. No way I’m letting this tiny quickshot anywhere near my pussy.”

“Wh… that’s…you...!” Intensely humiliated by her verbal assault, he could barely speak any coherent thoughts.

“But that’s okay. The end result wouldn’t be any different anyway.”

Just like that, the stroking stopped right before climax. Finn reflexively arched his back, thrusting his hips upward expecting that one final stroke. Still, he obediently kept his hands away from his crotch, clutching the bed covers instead.

When the pleasure faded once again, his hips dropped to the bed once again. He laid there panting and sweating, already reeling from three failed orgasms in a row.

“Ah… uuuugh… Phoebe… why do you keep… s-stopping…?” He finally managed to say.

She rested her hands on his thighs and loomed above his aching cock, looking directly into his eyes. “Did you already forget my one rule? _No. Cumming!”_

Truth be told, he did kind of forget as soon as she started touching his dick. But now those two words rang through his head like an ominous bell. A feeling of dread washed over him.

“Then… then why do you keep… doing that?” He motioned towards his erect member.

“What a silly boyfriend you are! Don’t you get it? THIS is edging!”

Realization struck him like a freight train.

“You mean… you’re going to do this… every day?” He whimpered.

“Yuuuup! One hour every day! At least!” She said giddily. “Enduring an ejaculation ban is one thing. But enduring an ejaculation ban WHILE getting edged every day? Now that’s a challenge!”

 “I think its pretty generous of me, actually. Now you get to experience all sorts of lewd pleasures every day! Just… with none of the payoff.” She rolled his dick between her fingers as she spoke. “Feels good, right?”

“Y-yeah, but… but…” He couldn’t believe that despite the revelation that he’d have to endure this torture every day, his cock was still rock hard and his arousal would not wane. Her dainty fingers expertly stroked every weak spot of his penis, sending jolts of ecstasy through his body. He felt himself getting closer. He knew what was about to happen, but his body wouldn’t listen. A mere second away from the coveted orgasm, and it stopped once again.

He moaned as he teetered on the edge. It felt like every time she stopped, he was even closer to climax before it was torn away.

Flame Princess giggled to herself again. “Impressed? I bet you’re wondering how I’m so good at this.”

That was actually the last thing on his mind, but she continued bragging anyway.

“I’m a flame elemental. That doesn’t just mean fire, that means ALL heat is my domain. We’re sensitive to even tiny fluctuations in heat. That blood coursing through your little prick? Those muscles tensing up and spasming? I can see all of it. Know what that means?”

She grasped his dick firmly, jacking it off more forcefully this time.

“That means I know exactly when you’re about to orgasm. And that means I can bring you sooooo close to finally letting that sticky, smelly cum shoot out…”

It wasn’t even ten seconds before Finn could feel the climax approaching again. Sure enough, she released her grip just as he was about to explode.

“…Only to stop juuuuust before you can squirt!”

Phoebe licked some precum dripping off of her fingers before turning her gaze back to the suffering boy.

“So, now you know the full story. This isn’t gonna stop any time soon. Now’s your last chance to bow out. I won’t hold it against you.

Finn had overcome countless challenges in his life, but this was something else entirely. This was more intense than anything that had come before. But he’d never been one for giving up. Especially when it comes to those he loves.

“No… no… I’ll do it… I’ll do anything… for you.” He panted.

“Aw, I always knew you were something special!” She beamed. “That makes me so happy! Cause this is more fun that I’ve had in a long time!”

“Now then…” She gently rubbed the tip of his urethra, spreading the gooey precum around. “I hope you’re ready, because its only been ten minutes. That’s five not-quite-orgasms in ten minutes! I wonder how many orgasms I can destroy once the rest of the hour is up~”

\-----------------------------------------------

The torture continued, Finn kept on the very edge of climax without rest. Finally, as the hour drew to a close, Phoebe denied one last orgasm, gingerly tracing her finger along his length before pulling it away.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for today!”

The poor boy lay exhausted before her. His cock ached terribly from the endless arousal, trembling desperately in the air as streams of precum continued to ooze. His arm draped over his forehead as he attempted to collect himself. He managed to endure it, but it felt like forever. How was he going to survive this happening every day? He hoped maybe it would at least get a little easier as time went on.

“You did a great job! No begging and I didn’t even have to restrain you! Keep it up and _maybe_ I’ll let you cum sooner than I thought~” She teased.

“Th…thanks…” That at least gave him a sliver of hope. The thought of having the girl of his dreams make him cum was more than enough to keep him going. He fantasized about how it would happen. Cumming all over her face, in her mouth, maybe even having some real sex…

He didn’t even notice her get up and fetch something from a nearby drawer. She sat down next to him and placed her palm on his cheek, turning his head towards her.

“Got a present for ya.” She said sweetly.

It was then that he noticed what she was holding in her other hand. A small metal… something? He didn’t quite recognize it.

“What is it?” He asked weakly.

“Never seen one before? It’s called a chastity cage. This is why I asked you to wait until tonight to come over. I had to get my hands on this baby first!”

Well he knew what ‘chastity’ and ‘cage’ meant, so he already didn’t like where this was going.

“What… what does it do?”

“Simple! I lock this on your dick and it keeps you from masturbating or even getting a boner! I keep the key, which ensures that you can’t cum while I’m not with you. Cool, huh?”

“So… I have to keep that on… all day?” While that would certainly make it easier to resist masturbating at home, the thought of having his most sensitive area locked up tight made his heart sink.

“All day, all night, pretty much any time I’m not around. Of course, to put it on, we’re gonna need to do something about your hard little friend there.” She pointed at his prick, still fully erect and quivering.

Before Finn could respond, she reached down and grabbed his testicles, chock full of sperm from the edging session. Finn yelped as she began tightening her grip, crushing his balls in her palm. To make matters worse, she also channeled a high amount of heat into her hand, making it burning hot. Intense pain like none he’s felt before shot through his lower body.

“AGH! W-WAIT!! IT HURTS!!!”

“Duh, that’s the point!” She grinned. “This’ll take care of that erection in no time.”

Indeed, the pain was so severe that his tormented penis immediately reacted, pitifully drooping until completely flaccid. Phoebe released her grip, Finn gasped in relief.

She slid his soft cock into the cage. It fit inside snuggly; a little breathing room, but not much. She looped the back part of the device behind his balls, slid the padlock through, inserted a small key and…

CLICK!

Just like that, the deed was done. Finn’s manhood was now a prisoner to his own girlfriend. He looked down his crotch, dejected and humiliated. The princess, on the other hand, looked joyful as ever.

“Nice, a perfect fit! I was originally worried it would be too small but, heh, I think we both know _that_ won’t be a problem.” She snickered. “So! Where do you wanna go on our first date tomorrow?”


	3. Day 4

On the surface, they seemed like a perfectly normal couple. Well, as normal as the only human and the king of the Fire Kingdom can get. They went on dates, they sweet talked, they held hands, all the typical stuff. Of course hidden under that exterior, Finn’s member remained locked in a cage at all times. The key to that cage dangled around the princess’ neck wherever they went, a symbol of her control over him.

Today, they spent some quality time at the beach just off of the Candy Kingdom. The beach was bustling with candy citizens while the new couple reclined on the sand, soaking in the sun and staring at the waves. Finn wore generic trunks while Phoebe donned a much bolder bikini, clearly not averse to showing off her curves.

“You know, you don’t have to stay here for my sake.” Phoebe remarked. “Just because I can’t swim doesn’t mean you can’t.”

“Aw, it wouldn’t be very courteous to leave my lady high and dry, all alone! Besides, I uh… think I’ve had enough of the ocean for a while.” He shrugged with a grin.

“ _Oh my, such a gentleman!”_ She chuckled.

There was actually another reason Finn decided to sit by her side. It wasn’t often you get to see Flame Princess in swimwear, and he’d never seen her in anything quite this revealing. He couldn’t help but stare at her soft, striking body as he lay next to her. Her ample breasts, her hourglass figure, her wide hips flowing seamlessly to her thick thighs, and of course the key laying tantalizingly on her chest…

Naturally all that staring got him aroused. After four days of edging, just the sight of her half-naked body quickly elicited a reaction from his groin. Unfortunately, his erection had nowhere to go, and instead pressed painfully against the metal of his chastity cage. He let out a stifled grunt and reflexively pressed his legs together.

Phoebe noticed this, of course, and turned towards him with a smug, knowing smile.

“Having some difficulties, are we?”

“N-no!” Finn blushed. “Maybe!”

“Getting excited from seeing my body?”

“I… I was… maybe staring… just a little… B-But it’s no problem! I’ll… calm down… eventually!”

“Aw, your poor dick must be soooo cramped in there…”Phoebe giggled and grasped his hand, curling her fingers around his. “What do you say we go behind that rock over there and… give it some air?” She pointed towards a large boulder facing away from the beach-goers.

Finn’s face grew even redder. It had only been a few days since they started, but he still had no idea how long she was planning on keeping the ejaculation ban going. Maybe today was the day? Maybe she would let him off the hook for good behavior?

“Oh… o-o-okay…” He replied with an uneasy smile.

Hand-in-robot-hand, the two of them made their way behind large rock overlooking the beach, out of sight of the nearby public. Phoebe gestured to Finn’s trunks and he knowingly obeyed, dropping them to the ground and exposing his caged cock. She took the key of her necklace and unlocked the chastity cage. His prick immediately sprang up, twitching eagerly in the air. Finn let out a gasp of relief, but his face remained beet red He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the feeling of her staring at his dick, caged or not. Being practically in public didn’t help.

“So lively! I guess I should be flattered.” Phoebe giggled, giving it a little flick.

She pushed Finn’s back against the rock while pushing her breasts up to his chest. Their faces inches apart, she gazed at him seductively.

“Were you, perhaps, fantasizing about me this whole time?”

“Y… yeah…” Finn muttered. He dared not lie to her about anything, even what was going on in his own head.

“Tell me exactly what you were fantasizing about.” She whispered in his ear, tracing her finger across his cock.

“I was… thinking about what you look like naked…” His voice was trembling.

“And? What else?”

“And… you giving me… a blowjob… what it would feel like to c… to c-cum in your mouth…”

“Ohhhh, is that so?” She cooed. “Would you like to make that… a reality?”

“Y-YES!” He blurted out, barely letting her finish that sentence.

She snickered at his reaction. “I appreciate the honesty. Maybe you deserve a little reward…” She knelt down onto the sand, bringing her lips ever so close to his quivering member.

“A-are you really going to-?!”

She interrupted him with a gentle kiss on the tip. That alone was enough to shut him up. She continued by licking up and down the bottom of his shaft. Her tongue was burning hot, but pleasantly soft and wet at the same time. Finn’s heart fluttered as he stared down at the beautiful sight, the girl of his dreams caressing his cock with her tongue.

She stopped for a moment to speak, her voice soft and seductive. “Imagine what it’ll be like to finally cum. Where will it be, I wonder?” She rubbed the tip of his dick on her chest. “Will you spray it all over the tits you’ve been staring at? It would look lovely dripping down my body, don’t you think?”

“Ngh… mhm…” He wordlessly agreed, still overwhelmed at what was happening.

“Or maybe…” She let go of his cock and let it rest on her face. “You’d prefer to squirt your filthy load all over my face? Imagine it, my face covered in all that gooey white stuff you’ve saved up in your balls…” Her lips tickled the bottom of his shaft as she spoke.

Excitement and anticipation rose up in Finn’s mind. As she fed him these fantasies, he couldn’t help but picture it vividly in his head. The white of his cum dirtying her gorgeous orange face.

Phoebe drew her face back. “Ah, but you said you wanted to cum in my mouth, didn’t you? Well…”

In one motion she suddenly slurped down his whole cock, not that it was difficult given its size. Finn let out a loud gasp, he could feel her hot, wet mouth caressing every inch of his dick. Her tongue skillfully rolled around its head as she pumped her head back and forth, her delicate lips gliding across his sensitive skin as she intently sucked his length.

Finn’s felt his heart beating out of his chest. Pleasure like he’s never known shot through his body like electricity. She’s actually doing it! She’s really gonna let him cum!

“Mmmm, do ih! Cuhm!” Phoebe managed to say between the slurps. “Fill my mouf wif your cuhm! I’ll drink ih all!”

“Y-YES! KEEP GOING…!” Finn yelped, feeling the pressure rise up through his groin. He moaned in pleasure as the climax he’s been aching for finally approached. “AHH, I’M CUMMING! CUMMING! CUM-“

In that instant, his cock plopped out of her mouth. He desperately thrust his hips back and forth, seeking that final bit of stimulation to take him over the edge. But it never came, and his dick was left frantically twitching on its own yet again.

“Ugh!!! Huh?! N-no! Don’t stop!” He begged.

Phoebe burst out laughing. “Pffffhahahaha! Did you actually think I’d let you cum?! After only a few days?! Hahahaha!”

Finn was so convinced he was about to cum that his brain felt totally fried. “Wuh… but… but you said-!”

“I never said I’d let you cum, silly! I was just entertaining your fantasy! _‘Oh Finn! Shoot your cum into my mouth! I’ll definitely let your tiny cock cum this time!’_ ” She taunted. “Please. That useless little dick hasn’t suffered nearly enough yet! You’re not off the hook that easily.”

Dejected, Finn averted his eyes. She was right. He couldn’t believe he thought repentance would be that easy. After what he put her through, there’s no way it’d be that easy.

“S…sorry… I just thought…” He said quietly, guilt in his voice.

“Aw, you don’t have to apologize. Besides, wasn’t that fun?” She grinned, playfully flicking his aching dick. “You were closer to orgasm than ever before! Like a second away!”

Finn feigned a timid smile, but the truth is that fact just made it worse.

“Now then, back in the cage and let’s get back to our date.” She grabbed his quivering balls, still full of sperm yearning to escape.

“W-wait!”

“Hmmm?” She looked up at him, testicles still in hand. “What, you’d rather go back out there without it? You want everyone on the beach to see your raging boner? Cause that can be arranged, if you really want.”

She was right again. There’s no way this erection was going away any time soon without a little… help.

“N-no… nevermind.” He gritted his teeth, resigning himself to fate.

With one superheated crush, his erection sadly wilted, and the chastity cage went right back on.

While Finn leaned on the rock, nursing his throbbing balls, Flame Princess cheerfully strutted back towards the beach before turning around once more.

“Oh by the way, this doesn’t count towards our daily edging session. We’re still doing the full hour once we get home. Now come on, slowpoke! Let’s go find some crabs!”


	4. Day 8

As per his lady’s instructions, Finn stood waiting in the princess’ private study, completely naked of course. Phoebe hadn’t even started the edging yet – she was currently searching for a particular book – but Finn’s dick was already fully erect. Over a week’s worth of edging had started taking a toll on him. He found himself getting aroused at the slightest thought, whether he was wearing the chastity cage or not, and often leaked precum even outside of their edging sessions.

Returning to Finn with her book in hand, Flame Princess let out a frustrated sigh as she stretched her back. She was normally all too eager to start their sessions, but apparently not this time.

“Ugh, I had such a cruddy day. Nonstop work.” She groaned. “My legs are killing me. Sorry in advance if I’m a bit testy today.”

“Uh… do you want to skip the edging today, then?” Finn asked with a hopeful smile.

“What? No, of course not. I just need to take a seat for this one.” The thought of skipping an edging session never even crossed her mind.

“Right… right…”

“Anyways, hold still for a sec.” She held up a strip of black cloth and tied it around Finn’s head, covering his eyes.

“A blindfold…? Why?”

“You’ll see. Or… won’t see, I guess. You know what I mean. Lay down on the floor.”

He carefully felt his way onto the carpet and laid on his back. This was a pretty common position for their sessions, but why the blindfold this time? He stayed there in darkness for a few moments; all he could hear was the rustling of clothes. Undressing? Or maybe-

WHOMP!

Suddenly an enormous pressure lowered itself onto Finn’s face. Like two soft, warm pillows enveloping him, it didn’t take long for him to realize what was happening.

“MMMPH?!”

Now bottomless, Phoebe adjusted herself on her new seat, positioning her pussy directly on his mouth.

“So yeah, I have a ton of reading to catch up on. “ She said nonchalantly, opening her book. “So my feet will have to do today.”

She lifted her legs onto Finn’s body, resting them on his waist and allowing her full weight to fall upon his face. He could feel the wet folds of flesh that he’d never seen pressing against his lips. Even without sight, the sensation alone caused an immediate reaction in his groin.

The princess glanced down at his eagerly trembling dick and grunted dismissively. “I haven’t even touched it yet and you’re already close to cumming?” She scoffed. “Glob, even for a virgin this is just sad.”

“Mphh! Ph-Phoeb-ugh!” Being a seat made it difficult to speak, smothered under her voluptuous ass.

“Well? Don’t just sit there doing nothing. Get to licking. Just because you can’t cum doesn’t mean I can’t.”

As usual, he obeyed. Timid at first, having no experience of this beforehand, he stuck his tongue into the fleshy crevice. He rolled his tongue around the sticky walls, tenderly pressing and grinding against them. Even as his senses were suppressed by the hot mounds enveloping him, he still felt and listened intently for any reaction from her. Moans, twitching, anything to indicate where he should focus. He was desperate to please her, not only for selfless reasons, but also based on the dim hope that she would finally have mercy on him.

As soon as Finn’s dick calmed down, Phoebe began her usual assault. With her eyes still buried in her book, she used her feet to attack his cock from both sides. Curling her toes around the glans, rubbing the shaft with her soles, they felt just as delightfully soft as her hands. Amazingly, she seemed to be just as skilled with her feet as any other part of her body.

Phoebe remained quiet for the most part, evidently more interested in her book than the cock suffering in front of her. Already feeling that familiar climax approaching, Finn couldn’t help but start jerking his hips, his swollen testicles bouncing along with them. As expected, she stopped the stimulation just before he reached his peak.

“Hhhhuhh! Nnnngh!” The seat whimpered pitifully.

“Can’t even last a minute anymore? If your prick is that broken and useless, the least you could do is make _me_ cum. Use your whole mouth, not just your tongue.”

At her command, he opened his mouth and wrapped her pussy in his lips, sucking and licking its entire length. The princess returned to stroking his cock. That made it a bit difficult for him to concentrate on pleasing her.

Finally, after a bit of dedication, he started to get a reaction in her. He could feel her muscles tensing up more and more with each lick, could hear her breathing become heavier. His own climax was rapidly approaching again as well.

“Ah… right there, right there… c-cumming...! Make sure to drink it all…!”

Her pussy clenched tightly around his tongue, twitching intensely as it squirted her love juices directly into Finn’s mouth. He diligently continued sucking, gulping the sticky fluid down. Finn was leaking fluids of his own; a stream of precum flowed from his dick as he was denied another orgasm.

“Mmm… not bad for a virgin. Keep it up.”

To be honest he expected a little more than that. Instead she just returned to the tortuous edging. The precum lubricated her feet, making the pleasure even more unbearable. Desperation and jealousy welled up inside him like never before. He had to cum, he just had to! He needed it! Maybe that orgasm would put her in a good mood, he thought. And so he did what he had been suppressing up until now.

“Mph… Phoebe… p-please…” He managed to say, wresting his mouth out from under her.

“Please what?”

“Please! L-let me cum! I can’t… I’m gonna go crazy! Please just-”

“Nope.” She interrupted without a moment’s thought.

“But I need to cum! I feel like my dick’s gonna break!”

“Not a chance. I told you, you _will not_ cum during our daily edging sessions. Besides, it’s only been a week.” She spoke almost emotionlessly, eyes still trained on the pages of her book, toes still caressing his pre-covered glans.

“When…” He moaned. “When can I cum?”

“Who knows? Maybe tomorrow. Maybe **_never_** _. **”**_

“Hng!! No!!!!” Panic rose in his voice. “Please no!!! I’m begging you!!”

“Beg all you want. I still have like 3 chapters to go, so I’m just gonna ignore you now.”

Even as he begged, yet another orgasm approached. Without missing a beat, Phoebe quietly moved her feet away at the last second leaving a trail of gooey precum connecting them. Finn’s back arched and his aching balls contracted in anticipation for the orgasm that never came. All that begging he’d been holding back for a week suddenly came rushing out.

“Ahhh! Guhh!” He groaned in frustration. “Please!!! Just a little more! I’m so close!!! PLEASE!!!”

No response.

“Hahh… huh… Just once! Just let me cum once! Pleeeeease! It’s too much! I wanna cum!! I need to cuuuuuuum!!!”

Still no response. She simply continued with the edging.

“Please… no more… no more!!! It’s too good!! I wanna cum!!!!!”

It became clear to him that she really was ignoring him. Defeated, dejected, helplessly horny, he positioned his mouth back under her gigantic butt and went back to desperately slurping her nethers. He still clung to the idea that the more he pleased her, the better her mood, and the better her mood, the better his chances for release. Yeah, maybe this time she’ll let him cum. Maybe this time she’ll…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night continued on like that with little variation. He licked. She edged. He begged. She ignored. Repeat. By the time the hour was finally up, Finn’s face was red from being the seat for such a hot and heavy backside. A mix of his sweat and her juices covered his head. His other end wasn’t fairing any better. His cock flared angrily, throbbing and spasming painfully from the constant erection that the princess refused to let wane. His testicles hung low, heavy with the unspent semen that so eagerly wanted to escape.

Five. That’s how many times the princess climaxed.

Thirty. That’s how many orgasms she denied her living seat. At least, until he lost count.

Phoebe shut her book and stretched her arms in air, letting out a relieved sigh. A smile finally appeared on her face.

“Ahhhhh, finished! Just in time too!” She said gingerly. “Sorry for being a bit of a stick in the mud, but I feel much better now! Orgasms and reading are definitely a winning combination! Thanks, Finn.”

She stood up, leaving sticky strands clinging to her boyfriend’s face. He lay there, panting and exhausted, while she put her book away.

“Really though, I didn’t expect you to start begging this early in! Thought you’d last at least another week before that. Not that I mind! You’re so cute when you beg! Like a little puppy!” She grabbed some cleaning supplies off a nearby table, and the dreaded metal device. “Alright, you know the drill. Let’s get you back in chastity.”

“No, p-please…” He said quietly. “So close… I wanna cum…..”

“Hmm? Still not done begging?”

“Just once… please…!” His arms shook, struggling to hold back the desire to jerk off right there in front of her. “Let me cum! Just once!”

She suddenly forced her foot down onto one of his engorged balls, pressing it against the hard floor.

“AGH!! AH!” Finn yelped. The pain was far worse with his balls so swollen and tender, feeling like they were about to burst.

“Sorry, hun. I’m just having way too much fun for this to end now! Your teeny tiny cock is just so fun to torment!”

Even as his erection faded, precum still poured from his urethra as if it was being forced out by the weight on his balls.

“Awww, it’s leaking!” She kneeled down and held up a towel. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up so you don’t dirty your cage. Try not to get hard while I’m cleaning it, or else I’ll have to keep crushing those bloated balls!”


	5. Day 16

The room was filled with the wet, sloppy sounds of kissing. Hands and feet tied to a chair, the nude boy could only helplessly sit as the princess sat on his lap, twisting their tongues and caressing every part of his body. Every part except his dick, of course, which throbbed uselessly against the seat of Phoebe’s shorts.

Finn whimpered as his lips were locked with her, every second of kissing just adding to his arousal, causing more precum to ooze from his eager little member. Finally, Phoebe pulled herself away to speak, strands of saliva connecting their mouths.

“Pwah! You look like you’re about to pop! Wouldn’t that be disappointing? Blowing two weeks worth of spunk just from kissing?”

“Ah… p-please! Phoebe… let me cum! Just touch it a little! I’m so close!” Finn begged, gazing desperately into her eyes.

“Noooope!” She stood up and kneeled down in front of his crotch, gently cupping his swollen balls in her hand. “Wow, who would have thought they would get this big in just two weeks! They’re bigger than your tiny cock at this point. And they’re starting to turn such a lovely shade of blue! How do they feel?”

“Ngh!!! They hurt!” Finn struggled against his restraints, trying to thrust his cock closer to her hands. “They feel like they’re gonna explode! I need to cum!!! PLEASE!”

“Hehehe. Good, good.” She grinned, withdrawing her hand and standing back up. “But no, you’re definitely not cumming today. In fact, I’m not even gonna edge you today. All that smooching was just to get you nice and horny for what’s coming next.”

“What… what are you gonna do to me then?” A break from edging sounded appealing, but he knew better than to think she’d be satisfied with that.

“Weeeellll, I’ve been feeling a bit _pent-up_ lately. I’m sure you can relate.” She teased. “Don’t get me wrong, you giving me head is nice and all, but I’ve been craving sex. _Real_ sex.”

Finn’s ears perked up. “S-sex? You mean… with me?!”

“ _Pffffhahaha_! Good one! No, of course not! There’s no way your pitiful baby dick could make me cum!” She chuckled, pointing at the tiny thing.

Finn’s body immediately drooped at her mocking words, but his cock remained rock hard, still twitching in excitement. He didn’t know if the constant edging had broken him, or if he secretly found pleasure in the humiliation, but either way his arousal didn’t wane at all.

“That’s why today I’ve enlisted some help.” She turned towards the door and, to Finn’s surprise, began whistling. “Come here, boy! Come here!”

Moments later, a click-clack sound could be heard in the hallway approaching the room. The door nudged open to reveal the guest… a fire wolf. And a big one at that, larger than the princess herself.

The wolf immediately walked into Phoebe’s open arms, rubbing his head against hers. She draped her arms around his large neck and pet him affectionately.

“Good boy! You’re so excited for today aren’t you?”

Finn sat staring in silent confusion. Why did she bring a dog here? Unless…

“This is Gruff, my favorite of our wolves. He may be big but he’s a total sweetheart, ever loyal. And…” She giggled to herself. “It just so happens to be mating season for him~”

“Oh no…” Finn uttered.

“Oh _yes._ ” Phoebe replied with a devious smirk. “He’s gonna help us _both_ get some relief. And you… you get to _watch._ ”

“Y-you can’t be serious… you’re joking, right?!”

As if in response, Phoebe stripped off all her clothes, casting them aside. For the first time, her entire nude body was on display. Her plump breasts, her hourglass figure, her wide hips and ass, all in full view of Finn. He just wished it was under better circumstances. Even still, his penis perked up at the sight.

The wolf seemed to enjoy the sight too, tail wagging and panting happily. More importantly, his member began emerging from its sheath.

“Okay Gruff, roll over! On your back!”

He obediently rolled onto his back in front of the chair Finn was tied to, revealing his full canine cock on display. Finn’s eyes widened in disbelief. It was enormous. Shiny, bright red, veiny, easily a foot long. It dwarfed the human’s already meager dick.

Phoebe bit her lip as she gazed longingly at the impressive member. “Very… veeeeery good boy…”

She situated herself on top of the lying wolf, her ass in front of the wolf’s face, and the wolf’s cock in front of her face. It also gave her a perfect view of her helpless boyfriend.

“So, Finn…” She grasped the ruby shaft in her hand. She barely get her fingers around the whole thing. “How does it feel to see a _real_ cock for once?”

“I… I…” Finn stammered, unable to find any words for this insane situation.

“Long… thick… meaty… manly. Basically the complete opposite of yours. Tiny, puny, weak, pathetic…” She started pumping her hand up and down its length; its veiny flesh pulsed in her palms. “Just this thing’s knot is bigger than your whole dick!”

The wolf started licking her pussy, his huge tongue able to touch every nook and cranny. A jolt of pleasure ran up Phoebe’s spine.

“O-oh my glob!” She panted with a wide smile on her face. “H-haha! He’s even better at giving head then you! You’re getting totally outclassed by a dog. How sad.”

Ashamed, Finn looked down at his own dick, twitching desperately and leaking precum all over himself. It truly was a pitiful sight, just as she said. Of course, what was happening in front of him wasn’t much better. But for some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes away. He found himself watching them again.

Phoebe started sucking on the tapered tip of the wolf’s cock. She gently brought her head lower and lower, easing the enormous thing into her mouth. Only halfway down and it already filled every inch of her mouth. But she didn’t stop there. She pushed even further, sliding the massive meat into her throat. She only stopped once her lips touched the knot, which even she couldn’t fit. It was difficult, but the sensation of that huge cock twitching and pulsing deep in her throat was incredible. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“Gggh… mmmhh… sh-sho big…” She managed to say.

The wolf’s legs twitched wildly from the deepthroat bliss wrapping his cock. In response, he upped his game as well. He stuck his tongue into Phoebe’s pussy, reaching deep inside and caressing every corner. The fleshy walls tightened against his tongue as she moaned in pleasure, muffled by the meat stuffing her mouth.

Finn couldn’t help but watch intently. His mouth hung open and he leaned forward, craving the ecstasy that was enveloping the two of them. He could see Phoebe’s throat bulge as she thrust herself into the giant cock. As much as he hated it, it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and his dick reacted accordingly.

Finally, Phoebe pulled the huge cock out of her mouth. “Pwahhh! He’s about to cum! Take a close look, Finn!” She vigorously stroked the shaft, pointing it towards Finn. “Cum, boy! Cum!”

The wolf grunted as his veiny dick pulsated eagerly before erupting, shooting ropey streams of white goo into the air. Of course, due to the angle the princess was pointing it, those ropey streams landed right on Finn’s face. He winced as the cum splattered on his skin, almost burning hot.

“Woahohoho!” Phoebe laughed, admiring the fireworks. She continued pumping her hands, and the wolf continued squirting a seemingly endless supply of semen. He threw his head back and his mouth hung open, legs spasming with each squirt.

When the orgasm finally ended, Finn was practically covered in wolf cum. It dripped down his entire body and, most demeaning of all, his dick. He was so desperate for stimulation that even the feeling of someone else’s cum on his cock made it twitch with excitement.

“Man, that was amazing! And he’s still hard after all that!” Phoebe exclaimed, gently caressing the wolf’s member. He panted peacefully, still basking in the afterglow.

 “And look at you!” She turned her attention to Finn. “It almost looks like _you_ came, haha! Must be nice to finally see cum after two whole weeks of edging. Too bad it’s not yours, huh?” She smirked at him smugly. “Ah well, little sissy dicks shouldn’t get to cum anyway. Blue balls suit you _much_ better.”

“Please… please…!” The boy muttered. “M…me too… I wanna cum too! M-make me cum too!”

“Pffhehe…” She snickered. “Aww, you look so adorably pitiful, begging while dripping with wolf spunk. It _almost_ makes me want to let you cum. But no, Gruff and I aren’t done yet. Not even close!”

Flame Princess got up off of the wolf and kneeled on the ground, getting on all fours.

“That was just a warm-up. It’s time for the main course, and you’re gonna watch _every second_.” She cooed, presenting her ass to the wolf. He reacted immediately, standing up himself before mounting her.

“N-no…” Finn had a feeling this was coming, but he didn’t want to believe it. “B-but I want to-“

Before he could finish, the wolf began poking and prodding the lips of Phoebe’s vagina with the tip of his cock. She trembled in anticipation underneath the furry creature hovering over her. The wolf then thrust his hips, pushing his cock inside her just up to the knot. The foreplay licking from before clearly prepared her well.

“OH F-FUCK~” Phoebe yelped. “S-SO… HUGE…!”

He started pumping back and forth, sliding his massive cock in and out of her. Slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for the wolf to really start pounding. Mouth agape, her tongue hanging out, Phoebe moaned loudly as each thrust pressed against her insides.

“AH!! AH, YES! SO GOOOOOD! I’M CUMMING! I’M ALREADY CUMMING!!!”

Her back arched as waves of ecstasy ran down her spine. Far from over, the wolf kept on humping, the sloshing and squelching of her love juices filling the room.

“More! More!!! Breed me like a bitch, Gruff!” She cried, turning her head towards the dejected, naked slave forced to watch them. “Your tiny d-dick could never… UNF! NEVER please me like this!!!”

Finn resigned himself to silence, still sticky from wolf cum. He felt shame not only from her words, but also from the fact that he was still fully erect, oozing precum like a faucet onto the seat of the chair. Watching his own girlfriend gain such pleasure from an animal, pleasure he couldn’t give her himself. And yet despite all this, his arousal was at its peak, his dick ready blow at the slightest touch.

“Do it!! Fill me with your cum!”

The wolf pumped faster and faster until, with one last thrust, exploded inside the princess. A torrent of semen spewed out of the canine’s cock, coating the fleshy walls of her pussy in an instant. Phoebe trembled as the hot spunk filled her insides, quickly overflowing and pouring out of her, splashing on the ground.

“OHHH!! AH, AH, AH!! I’M C-CUMMING AGAIN!!” She moaned, tongue dangling like a beast in heat.

Her head fell to the ground, panting with a dazed smile on her face as the cock pumped its last few squirts inside of her.

“Ahhh… it’s filling… me up….” She said in between breaths, making sure Finn could see the bliss in her face.

That still wasn’t the end, however, as the cock inside her remained hard as ever. The wolf went right back to thrusting, even more vigorously than before.

“Nnngh!! Oh fuuuck! More?!”

Lubricated by both cum and Phoebe’s love juices, the wolf was able to push it even further, his knot spreading the lips of her pussy until eventually the entire cock, knot and all, was forced inside.

“Oh glob!!! Oh glob, he’s knotting me!! Its so big!!! SO GOOD!” She moaned as the ball of flesh forced itself in and out of her body.

It continued on like this for almost an hour. The wolf continued fucking Phoebe’s brains out, moving on to her asshole when her pussy was too full. All the while, Finn watched in torturous lust, his erection never fading, occasionally begging as his lady screamed in pleasure making sure to describe everything for him in vivid detail. By the end of it both of them were covered in cum. It leaked out of both of her holes as she lay on the ground, dazed and extremely satisfied. The wolf, finally spent, fell to the ground for a well-deserved nap.

“Hooooo man…” Phoebe said. “Now that… was fun.”

She shakily got to her feet and leaned on Finn’s chair.

“Thanks for being such a wonderful audience, sweetie. I see you enjoyed the show as well.” She pointed to his aching shaft, sticky with his own precum.

“Phoebe…” He said softly. “I… that was kinda…”

He stayed silent for a moment. He couldn’t deny what was in plain sight. How could he could he complain with such a raging hard-on? Not to mention the fact that she was having the time of her life. He didn’t want to ruin that.

“Yes?” She replied expectantly.

“…Nothing.”


	6. Day 20

The night sky crackled and exploded with the vibrant pastel colors of candy fireworks. The Candy Kingdom celebrated the anniversary of its founding while Phoebe and Finn watched from a grassy hill overlooking the kingdom.

“Man, Candy Kingdom fireworks are pretty weak.” The princess joked. “I bet I could create better ones myself! What do you think?” She turned to Finn expectantly.

However, he didn’t respond. He just stared at the fireworks, lost in his own thoughts.

“Finn?” She called.

“Huh? Oh yeah, the fireworks… they’re great…” He said apathetically.

“Finn, what’s wrong? You’ve been like this all day…”

“Its… its nothing…”

“Come on, Finn, you know you can tell me.” She scooted closer to him with a worried look. “No secrets between us, remember?”

“It’s just…” He sighed. “I keep thinking about that night… with the fire wolf. I mean, I know I’m not allowed to cum and everything, but seeing someone else give you that much pleasure, it… made me feel kinda worthless…”

“Oh…”

“B-because I wanna be the one who pleasures you! Not anyone else!”

“Oh, Finn…” She gently placed her hand on his and gazed softly into his eyes. “You’re right.”

“I… I am?”

“I may have gone… a liiiiittle bit overboard with that. I didn’t think it would affect you so deeply. I’m sorry, Finn.”

To be honest, he wasn’t expecting her to agree so totally. He didn’t think he’d ever have any say in their sex life.

“I’m your girlfriend, you shouldn’t have to share me with anyone if you don’t want to. I won’t do anything like that again. I promise. From now on, I’m all yours.”

“Thanks…” Finn smiled, suddenly feeling a large weight off his chest.

“I’m gonna make it up to you. Tonight. I know just the thing.” She grinned seductively, running her finger down his chest. “You’re gonna give you a nice little reward, and I think we’ll both enjoy it a lot.”

“R-reward?” He gulped. Did she mean what he hoped she meant? “W-what is it?”

“Hehehe. It’s a surprise~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Surprise' was an understatement. Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on the king's lavish bed before him lay his nude girlfriend and, for once, he wasn't restrained or given any orders. He gulped, unsure how to proceed.

"Don't be shy, now!" The princess beckoned seductively. "Come over here, hero."

Without a second though, he leaped onto the bed and gave in to his animal desires. Finally given unrestricted access to her body, Finn moved on instinct, immediately shoving his face into her breasts. He groped them passionately, sucking on her nipples, losing himself in the pillowy mounds. Feeling his naked body rub against her soft skin, the sight and sensation nearly overwhelmed his mind with elation. For a moment he even forgot he was still wearing the chastity cage, though his painful erection quickly reminded him.

"A-ah! Woah there!" Phoebe giggled, watching him go to town on her chest. "Save some room for the real surprise!"

"Mmmph... Ph-Phoebe..." Finn moaned, finally lifting his face from her tits. His hips moved on their own, grinding the chastity cage against her exposed pussy. "Please! I wanna... I wanna have..."

"Sex?"

"YES! I want it! Please let me have sex with you!!!"

"Well if you wanna ruin the surprise already..." She held his face in her palms, causing him to finally stop moving. She gazed at him with a lewd smile. "Yes, tonight we are going to have sex. Lots of sex."

Those words set off fireworks in Finn's mind. "R-REALLY? OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! P-please! Take the cage off! I-"

"Hang on." She placed a finger on his lips. "The cage isn't coming off."

"...Huh? But then... how are we...?"

"Stand up and I'll show you."

He reluctantly got up, standing next to the bed while Phoebe reached into a drawer and pulled out a new toy. Leather straps dangled from an exceptionally large black dildo, almost as big as the wolf's member from before.

"I'm not ready to let you cum quite yet." Phoebe explained. "And as much as I'd like to, even I can't edge you while we're having sex. So tonight, we'll pretend this is your dick."

She fixed the strap-on around Finn's waist, situating the dildo just above the chastity cage. Finn looked down in bewilderment, seeing the new cock completely eclipse his real one. From here, it really did kinda look like this cock was his own...

"There! Perfect!"

"So... I can only use... this?" Finn asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Yup. But tonight you're allowed to do whatever you want to me!" She playfully stroked his rubber member. "You can finally enact all those fantasies you've been holding back. I'm all yours~"

Even if he wouldn't feel any of it, that prospect made Finn's mouth water. He did say he wanted to please her, and it was at least a far better deal than just giving her oral. This was a chance he wasn't about to pass up. 

"Then... I want..." He fidgeted a little, not used to being in a position of power. "I want to... deepthroat you..."

"Ohohoho, going straight for deepthroat?" Phoebe chuckled, running her fingers against the dildo. "But Finn... your cock is soooo big! I'm not sure I'll be able to take it all on my own..." She grasped his hands and placed them on the sides of her head, her flaming hair running through his fingers. "I think you'll have to help me force it in..."

Her voice lacked the condescending tone she usually had for these sessions. Sadistic as she was, she still wanted this to be a genuine apology, and to be as enjoyable for Finn as possible.

Finn took the hint, taking her head and slowly pushing it towards his hips. The thick cock steadily slid past Phoebe's lips, making its way into her waiting mouth. Halfway down and it reached her throat. Finn hesitated, feeling it meet some resistance.

"Mnnghh... kheep goigh..." Phoebe muttered.

Taking that muffled reassurance, Finn pushed further and further until the dildo's entire length disappeared into her mouth. She moaned in contentment as its girth filled her throat. The sight of her looking up at him, her mouth stuffed with this huge cock, made Finn's imagination run wild. For a moment, it felt as if it was really his own shaft she was choking on.

He drew her head back and thrust it forward again, more forcefully this time. The dildo, already slick with saliva, slid easily in and out of her mouth. She loudly sucked and slurped with each thrust, playing it up for Finn's enjoyment. It seemed to work, as Finn became more and more enthralled in the motions. He started panting and thrusting as if it really was his cock getting deepthroated, even though his real dick remained locked in chastity. He imagined what her throat felt like, taking his mind of the aching pain of his erection pressing against the cage.

He finally let go of Phoebe's head, which was thrown back with a gasp.

"PWAH! Oh man..." Phoebe heaved, wiping her lips. "That was intense! Your huge dick is so delicious! But I think it's time for the main course."

She laid on her back and spread her legs, displaying everything for Finn to see.

"Ravage me with that fat meaty cock of yours!"

He didn't waste any time jumping onto the bed, immediately rubbing the dildo against her lower lips. Then he hesitated for a moment. 

"There's um... There's something I've always wanted to try. C-can I..."

"No need to ask for permission!" Phoebe laughed. "Do anything you want to me!"

With newfound confidence Finn grabbed her legs, lifting them and pushed them back as far as they would go. With her feet in the air and her knees all the way down to her chest, her entire ass was left completely exposed. Finn spread his legs and positioned them to hold down her thighs, straddling her with his new dick pointed directly down at her waiting pussy.

"O-oh! Mating press? You must want to mess me up good!" 

He poked the head of the dildo into her folds and, seeing she was already wet with anticipation, plunged downward in one deep thrust, burying his entire length into her pussy.

"AHH! OH FUCK!" Phoebe gasped in pleasure. "FINN! IT'S SO B-BIG!"

Finn yearned to feel it himself, to feel that soft sticky flesh surrounding his own dick. Yet looking down at her face, already wrapped in bliss from the size of his fake cock, he felt a strange sense of pride. 

PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!

He pumped his new cock in and out of the twitching hole, slapping their skin together with each thrust. This position allowed him to push as deep as possible, sending waves of ecstasy through his partner. He couldn't feel anything except his own imprisoned dick, struggling to be free as it flicked precum back and forth. But the sight and sensation of everything made him feel like this was real, like they were really having sex!

"Ngh! Phoebe! I love you! I love you!!! Does it feel good?!"

"OH YES!! AHHH YES! Your huge cock... it feels SO GOOD!!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too!! And I love your cock!!! NNF! MORE!! POUND ME HARDER!!"

He gladly obliged, thrusting faster and harder than before. His swollen blue balls bounced up and down, aching terribly with the desire to release his seed. Effectively rendered useless at this point, he ignored it and focused on pleasing his lady.

"Keep going, keep going!!! Almost there! Cumming! Your amazing cock is making me cum!!!" 

Phoebe's legs convulsed in the air as she reached climax, her muscles tightening around her boyfriend's new and improved cock. She gripped the sheets with each spasm, releasing her love juices onto the already soaked dildo.

For a moment, Finn almost felt as though he was approaching climax as well. Of course, it was nothing but a fantasy. His lonely dick, miserable as ever, could do nothing but ooze more precum as he watched his girlfriend orgasm without him. He withdrew the dildo, dripping with sticky fluids.

"Hah... that was... amazing." Phoebe panted. "You're really- woah!"

Without warning, Finn suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach, lifted her ass up, and started plowing her again.

"AHHN! Already?!"

Finn leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist as he humped her like an animal in heat, mouth agape and 

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME CUUUUM!!" He begged even as he continued penetrating her with the fake cock. "Please!!! Take the cage off! I wanna cum! I wanna cum inside you!!!"

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle at the pathetic display. "But you're new cock is- UNF! So nice and big! Don't you want -OHHH- me to feel good too?" She said in between grunts of pleasure.

"Yes!!! But I wanna cum too! I need to cum!!! My balls are gonna explode! My dick is gonna break! PLEEAAASSEE!!" His thrusts only got faster as he continued begging.

"Oh glob! Oh glob! I'm cumming again!!!" Her back arched as she trembled with yet another orgasm, but the pounding didn't stop this time. Finn kept going even as she climaxed, as if unable to stop himself.

"Oh fuck! You're not stopping!" She gasped, a huge smile on her face. "I love this! I love you! I love it when you beg! Ahhh, ah! Keep begging! I'm not letting you cum!"

Finn could barely hear what she was saying, he was too engrossed in this futile act, thrusting and pounding as if it would somehow bring him to climax.

"Cum! Please! Let me cum! Wanna cum! Cum! Letmecumletmecumletmecumletmecumletmecuuuuum!!!!"

"Oh fuuuuck this is amazing! Keep going!" Phoebe cheered. "This is too good! Maybe I'll never let you cum! Maybe I'll keep you like this forever!"

The lovemaking continued nonstop throughout the night. Finn seemed to have an endless supply of energy: begging, fucking, and desperately trying new positions hour after hour. Even after Phoebe was too exhausted to move, he kept on thrusting into whichever hole was available. 

It was well past midnight before his energy finally ran dry. The sheets were splattered with various fluids. Finn, covered in sweat and precum, practically fainted from exhaustion. He lay unconcious next to the princess. His caged dick still leaked even as he slept, and it was covered with faint marks from where his uncontrollable erections pressed against the metal.

"Ungh.... cuh... cum....." He murmured in his sleep. "Wuh... please... cum..."

Phoebe stared at him with a serene smile, enamored by his pitiful state, stroking his enlarged balls.

"Poor thing. This was supposed to be a reward, but you look so broken." She said to herself quietly. "But I just can't help myself. I wanna see how far I can push you. I wanna see you... completely broken. And I want to be the one who breaks you."


	7. Day 30

"GLOB, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I NEED TO CUM! AAAHAHH!"

The boy's screams echoed throughout an isolated dungeon, far from anyone else's ears. Standing chained to a wall, nude body glistening with sweat and precum, he stuggled desperately against his binds.

"Awww, does the little tiny dick need to cum?" The princess chuckled mockingly. "Need to shoot that month's worth of spunk?"

Her edging assaults had only gotten worse and worse at this point, fiercely stroking his soaking wet, throbbing prick. This session had already gone over an hour, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"YES!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! IT HURTS! I WANNA CUM! I WANNA CUUUUUM!!!"

"Hmmmm, let me think... Nope!" She released her grip on his dick and yanked his balls downward. The pain immediately snuffed out Finn's orgasm just before he reached it.

"AAAUUGH! NOOOOONONONO! PLEASE! I'M SO CLOSE!!! HNGHHH!"

Phoebe smiled wistfully as she looked at his balls, appearing even more swollen and agonized underneath her clenched fist.

"You've sure been screaming a lot during these sessions lately! You must really be suffering..." She said, gently rubbing his engorged testicles. "Good thing we had this dungeon ready! Now you can beg and scream all you want and no one will hear you."

"N-no more... please..." Finn pleaded. "I can't... I can't..."

Finally releasing the grip on his balls, she turned her attention to his dick once more. It twitched desperately in the air, a thick trail of precum dripping from its tip all the way to the floor.

"So much of this lovely juice." She caught some of it on her fingertip. "This stuff is usually a sign of pleasure, now it's nothing but a reminder of your constant misery. Hehe, it's like boys were just made to be tormented."

She brought her index finger to the underside of his shaft, ever so gently running it across its length.

"Ah-ahhh! Hah!" Even such a light touch on his over-sensitive dick caused him to yelp.

"I don't know what's sadder, the size of your prick or the fact that you're about to cum from a single finger." She continued to rub her fingertip along his dick. "Wouldn't that be disappointing? After all this time cumming from just my finger? You don't want that, do you?"

"Nff! Ah! I don't care!!! Keep going! I wanna cum! I wanna cum!!!"

"How pathetic." She mocked, starting to rub faster. "Coochie-coo! Go on little guy! Cum from a single finger like the pitiful little worm you are!"

"AH! PLEASE! DON'T STOP! CUMMING! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUM-"

"Just kidding!" She giggled, pulling her finger inches away at the last moment.

"NGAH! NO! MORE! MORE!!!" Finn screamed, thrusting his hips towards her fingers, hoping to get that last bit of stimulation. He almost succeeded to, but Phoebe quickly pulled her hands back just before contact.

"Ohoho! Naughty naughty!" She chided, wagging her finger. "Trying to sneak an extra touch in? I think you need to be punished!"

She pushed his hips back and got a firm grip on the base of his dick, placing her palm over his glans. Finn already knew what was about to happen, something she'd recently been trying. 

"N-no! NO WAIT!" He recoiled in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please DON'T-"

Ignoring his begging, Phoebe began harshly rubbing the head of his dick with her palm. An unbearable mix of pain and pleasure shot through his body.

"AAAAGHH!! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!!!" He yelled. "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYPLEASESTOPPLEASE!!!"

Finn's body twisted and squirmed in agony, but the princess didn't relent, holding his member steady and continuing her assault.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Bad little pricks need to be punished!" She rubbed more intensely. "I bet you can't cum from this either! The pain is too great, but the pleasure keeps you hard! I do so love this technique!"

"IT BURNS!!! AAAHAAAUUUHHH STOP!! IT BURNS SO MUCH!!! MY DICK IS ON FIRE, PLEASE!!! I WANNA CUM!!! IT BURNS! I WANNA CUM!!"

"Pffhahaha! Are you so broken that you're begging to cum even while being tortured? Oh, but it looks like you're getting close! Think you can cum from this? Just your glans? I can sense something coming!"

"NNNNNGGHHHHHH!!!! AAAGGHH!!!" He continued to wail. "H-HURTSSSS!!! WANNA CUUUMM!!!!"

"You really are about to cum from just your glans! Here it comes! Here it comes! Aaaaaaaaand stop!" She released her grip, letting Finn thrust into the empty air. She considered it just another successfully edge when suddenly.

SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRT!

For a brief moment, when Phoebe heard that sound, she was terrified that she had somehow miscalculated. But then she saw exactly what was happening. Finn's tiny cock, glans bright red from the torture, pulsated in the air squirting fluid onto the floor. It wasn't cum, though... this fluid was clear. It was precum! He was squirting precum as if it were semen!

"NGGH!! WANNA.... CUM...." He protested as the precum flew. It didn't feel like an orgasm. Not even close. It was like a cruel mockery of what he wanted to achieve.

When the squirting subsided, Flame Princess stared in disbelief until a smile flashed across her face.

"...ha...aha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She broke out into uproarious laughter, pointing at his dribbling dick. "No way!!! No... way! You just... squirted precum! Not a single drop of cum! Like an orgasm! A fake orgasm!!! Ahahahaha!!!! I didn't even know that was possible! It's like your tiny, useless dick is completely broken!"

Finn was silent, downtrodden as the laughter continued. His head drooped and he slumped to his knees, barely able to comprehend what was happening. Finally, a soft, muffled noise came from him.

"Ahuh... Ph... Phoebe... hrk..."

"Haha... ha... haaaa..." She sighed, regaining her composure. "Yes? Have something to say?"

He slowly lifted his head, revealing eyes wet with tears running down his trembling face. He had endured countless trials over the month, but had never once cried. Not until now, as he finally reached his breaking point.

"Please... huh.... please..." He sobbed. "I can't take this anymore..."

"Oh! Look at that..." Phoebe said, a mix of surprise and happiness on her face. "Crying because you wanna have a real orgasm?"

"I just... I just wanna cum... I'm going crazy!" He begged between sniffles. "I can't think about anything else anymore... Every second of every day I just think about cumming... please... I'm sorry..."

Looking down at him, the sight set Phoebe's heart aflutter. The famous hero of Ooo, reduced to a naked sobbing mess, yet still hopelessly erect oozing precum into a puddle on the floor. He was now truly broken. And she's the one who did it. A sense of sadistic pride washed over the princess, and she couldn't hide her huge smile. This is exactly what she'd been working towards.

She kneeled down to his level and placed her hand on his chin. His teary eyes met hers.

"Tell me." She said softly. "How badly do you want to cum?"

"I'll do anything... anything you ask!" He whimpered. "Just please... I need to cum..."

"Hehehe, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." She wiped a tear from his cheek. "Enduring everything over this past month, you've shown you're truly devoted to me. I trust you now more than ever before."

"D... does that mean...?"

"Yes." She replied with a sharp grin. "It's time I let you cum."


	8. Day 31: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Various circumstances delayed it, including the fact that it's freaking huge. So huge, in fact, that I've decided to split it into two parts so you won't have to wait any longer! This is the first part.

"Well? Are you ready for today?" Phoebe held Finn's hands in hers excitedly. "Ready to finally cum?"  
  
"Heh, c-c'mon Pheebs, you already know the answer to that." Finn replied with a nervous smile. Of course he was ready, he's been ready for the past month.

"Did you make sure to bathe extra good before you came over like I asked?"

"Y-yeah, of course!" It was a strange request, but he hoped it was preparing for something... intimate.

"Great, cause today is gonna be a big day, and I want you to be squeaky clean for it!"

"Right so... can I, can we do it now?" He asked, shuffling in place with anticipation. "I really need to cum..."

"Not so fast, tiger. We need to go over the rules first. This is a special occasion, after all!"

"Oh... alright." More rules was never a good thing.

"First off, you're not cumming here. You're gonna take a nice walk to the Candy Kingdom..."

"Oh! Okay, sure!" It wouldn't be the first time they fooled around in a public place.

"-completely naked." She finished.

"Wha... what?!" From excited to terrified in an instant, those last two words struck him like a force of nature. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm dead serious." She replied with a devious smile.

"N-no way... there's no way I could..." Finn sputtered, panic rising in his voice.

"That's not all. You're not allowed to cover up, and you have to follow my instructions. I'm gonna make sure everyone sees your broken little dick and your bubble butt. The moment you try to hide either of those, the deal is off."

"I... I don't..." Her words swirled around in his head. The desire to orgasm mixed with the fear of this level of humiliation made his mind churn.

"What's wrong? You did say you'd do anything to cum." She turned away, putting a finger to her chin. "Buuuuuuut it's okay if you really don't want to. I won't force you. It just means you don't get to cum, simple as that. Maybe another month of edging will change your mind. Or maybe a year?"

"NO!" Finn interrupted. "N-no, please! Isn't there anything else I could do?!"

Oh how the princess loved watching him squirm like this.

"Nooooope! You either do this, or your orgasm is postponed indefinitely. I'm fine either way. It's all up to you."

The thought of going through this hell for at least another month was more frightening than anything else he could imagine. He might actually lose his mind if he didn't cum soon. That primal, animalistic desire for pleasure superseded all else. He had to take this chance. Maybe his only chance.

"I... I..." He clenched his fists and tightened his muscles as if bracing for impact, trying to find the strength to speak.

"Yeeeees?"

"...I'll do it..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the threshold of the castle entrance, the nude boy trembled in fearful anticipation. The only thing between him and the outside world - with all those prying eyes - were those two stone doors. Phoebe stood beside him, fully clothed of course, filled with a very different kind of anticipation.

"You ready?" She asked gleefully. "Ready to show me just how much you want to cum?"

"Y-yeah..." Finn gulped. "Let's... let's get it over with..."

"Well, your little buddy looks ready too!" She giggled, referring to his hopelessly erect member. Even a situation like this couldn't erase his desperate need for release.

"Remember, no takebacks!" She reminded. "Once you walk out that door, you're going the whole way nude. That's why I left your clothes in my room, hehe~"

The princess pulled a lever and the large doors slowly creaked open. The dark red sky of the Fire Kingdom came into view, along with the path towards the heart of the kingdom.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Maybe there wouldn't be many people out today. These reassuring, if far-fetched, thoughts helped push his feet forward throught the stone doors, taking his first step into the open air.

Seeing the doors swing open, the two guards stationed here quickly stood at attention to greet their king.

"Morning, your majesty!" One of the guards said. "Where are you headed todaaaaaaaaaaaa..." His voice trailed off as both the guards' eyes wandered to the naked boy next to her.

"Hey guys! Just taking a walk to the Candy Kingdom with my boyfriend. I'll be back later today." Phoebe replied as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Finn had only taken one step out the door and already his face was beet red. It's not like this was the first time people have seen him nude, like when he bathed in rivers. But he always had some way to cover himself up. Not to mention the he never have this uncontrollable erection.

"H-hey guys..." He stammered with an apprehensive smile. "Just p-passing through!"

The guards looked at each other in confusion before turning their attention back to the couple.

"Oooookaaayyyy..." The other guard said. "Do you uh... need an escort, my king?"

"Nope!" She responded, grabbing Finn's hand. "This guy's all the escort I need!"

"You sure? Cause his weapon seems a little, ehehe... small." Both guards let out a low pitched chuckle. Finn winced, unable to retort.

"Haha, isn't it?! A weapon that tiny might as well be useless!" The princess giggled along with them. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" She tugged at Finn's hand, guiding him away from the castle. He was more than happy to end this conversation.

"Have a safe trip you crazy kids!" One guard yelled. "And hero dude! Nice ass!" The other added. The two guards laughed as they waved the couple off, walking the path towards the city.

"So..." Phoebe whispered. "How did your first exposure feel? Both of them laughing at your baby dick?"

"Ngh... awful..." His walking was stilted and awkward as he spoke.

"Awful? But look at how happy your dick is!" She pointed down at it, dribbling precum onto the stone walkway. "Besides, if you think that was bad, just wait! The fun is only beginning!"

"P-please... let's just get to the Candy Kingdom... I wanna cum so bad...!" He begged.

"Still only thinking about cumming? We'll fix that! I'll make sure you have something else on your mind."

Finn had walked through this kingdom many times, but this time he felt as if he was in another world. The hot air brushing against his exposed skin, feeling his boner bob and sway with each step, it was an almost alien experience.

Even in the heat of the kingdom, as the town center came into view a distinctly cold sweat ran down Finn's exposed skin. There were... A LOT of people here. A lot more than he anticipated. At least a few dozen fire citizens, all mingling, eating, and perusing around the various storefronts. This was the path they had to take out of the kingdom.

However, it seemed this busy day might work in Finn's favor. When they entered the large circular plaza, no one paid him any mind. It seemed everyone was too engrossed in their activities to notice the streaker, much to his relief. Maybe this would be easier than he-

"Good morning everyone!" The king abruptly announced.

And just like that, Finn's hopes were shattered as entire crowd's attention was turned on them. Suddenly he was surrounded by wide eyes all firmly trained on him, sticking out like a sore thumb. He instinctively motioned to cover himself up, but stopped his hands half way, remembering the promise he made to the girl right next to him. Reluctantly, arduously, he forced his hands firmly at his sides.

_"Woah, what's going on?"_  
_"Is that... Finn the human?"_  
_"He's naked!"_  
_"What the-"_

The crowd's murmuring grey louder as they stepped closer. Soon, the trembling boy was surrounded by flame people, his face burning as bright as the kingdom itself.

_"He really is naked!"_  
_"Is he... hard?!"_  
_"What a pervert..."_

Finn bit his lip. He was used to having all eyes on him, but definitely not this sort of attention.

"Ph-phoebe..." He whispered. "Let's just go! Everyone's looking...!"

The princess simply looked at him with a mischievous smirk before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Settle down everyone!" Phoebe declared. "Sorry to interrupt your day, but I was just so excited to show you all how well I've trained my boyfriend here!"

_"Trained?"_  
_"What does she mean?"_

She gingerly wrapper her arms around Finn's exposed body, caressing his skin gently. The boy shivered, having become increasingly sensitive to even the slightest touch.

"You see, I've kept him from ejaculating for an entire month. I've been keeping him on the very edge of orgasm every day!"

_"A whole month?!"_  
_"Woah..."_

"That's why his pitiful little dick is so hard even now, dribbling precum everywhere~" She gave it a flick, causing Finn to flinch. "And that's why he's out here, displaying his whole body for all of you!  He's so desperate to cum, he'll do anything I say!"

The crowd started to get more captivated. Some of them started chuckling.

_"Our king did all that?"_  
_"Wow, she's so strong!"_  
_"She's got total control of the hero of Ooo!"_  
_"Who knew the hero would have such a tiny penis..."_

Finn shut his eyes tight in a futile attempt to shield himself from their judging eyes. But he could still feel them, all over him, judging, mocking.

"Would you guys like to see a demonstration?" Phoebe asked.

A resounding "Yes!" erupted from the audience, and a single quiet "Nooooooo..." from Finn.

"Well that settles it." She turned to her slave with a smug grin. "Your audience demands it! Lets start off with a nice sexy pose! Go on, bend over and show everyone that nice big butt of yours!" She commanded, motioning with her finger.

Gritting his teeth, but in no position to disobey, he brought he turned around and brought his torso down as far as he could, thrusting his plump rear into the air for all to see.

_"Woohoo!"_  
_"What an ass!"_  
  
"Come on now, spread your legs too!" Phoebe added.

His legs trembling, he did as she commanded, exposing his leaking dick and swollen balls to the crowd, in addition to his upside-down blushing face. He clenched his eyes tight, unable to bear the sight of his own body being in such a miserable position.

"Muuuch better." She cooed. "Now everyone can see your lovely blue balls."

She wrapped her fingers around the base of them to better display their size to the crowd, causing Finn to let out a slight whimper.

"Aren't they massive? A whole month's worth of pent up cum sloshing around in there! I'm really quite proud of them, he should be a museum exhibit! Biggest, bluest balls in Ooo!"

The audience laughed in apparent agreement. Finn opened his eyes a sliver, only to see the crowd mockingly pointing at him.

"Of course, we can't forget about the main attraction." She said, releasing her grip on his balls. "We need to make sure everyone gets a nice close look at that dick of yours. Turn around and spread your legs aaaalllll the way. Oh, and put your hands behind your head too!"

He desperately wanted to refuse, but with the promise of sweet release so close, he continued to obey without question. Standing upright, facing the crowd, he spread his trembling legs apart as wide as he could, bent at the knees. Finally, he clasped his hands together behind his head, leaving nothing to cover any part of his body.

"There. Now everyone can see your tiny little prick! I kinda like it though, hehe." The princess snickered, gazing down at it. "After all, such a pitiful, scrawny cock is much more fun to torment! And as you can see, he's loving it too. Why else would be be so hard?"

Now all eyes were on Finn's most private area. No matter how much their stare pierced him, he couldn't get rid of his humiliating erection, nor that oozing stream of precum. Maybe he really was a pervert...

_"It's so small!"_  
_"Cuuuuute!"_  
_"I don't think I've ever seen one that tiny."_  
_"Ew, it's leaking everywhere!"_  
_"Does he actually enjoy this? What a freak!"_

Phoebe kneeled down next to Finn, getting at eye level with his penis and giving it a small flick.

"Weak, miserable, tiny, wimpy, useless, and I love every bit of it. It really is a wonderfully pathetic thing, isn't it? It's no wonder he's a virgin. No one would want to have sex with that!"

Her biting words always cut through him, but the enthusiastic crowd multiplied it tenfold. He visibly recoiled with each word, stabbing him like knives.

"Come on, show them some more! Give those sexy hips a wiggle! Let's see that tail wag!" She cheered.

He found himself resister her commands less and less, as without a second thought he started swaying his hips back and forth. His erect cock bounced back and forth, flicking sticky strands of precum. Finn clenched his fists behind his head, struggling against the impulse to cover something up. The crowd chuckled and giggled at the display, egging him on.

_"Woo! Shake it baby!"_  
_"Look at it go!"_

"Haha, okay okay." Phoebe said after a little more of that display. "It's been fun guys, but we should get going. There are still plenty of other places to-"

_"CAN WE TOUCH HIM?"_ A fire citizen suddenly blurted out.

Both Finn and Phoebe stared at him blankly.

"Uh... what?" Phoebe asked.

_"Can we, can we touch him? I've never touched a naked fleshy before!"_  
_"Yeah! Me neither!"_  
_"Me too!"_

Phoebe pondered silently for a moment. She glanced over at Finn who met her gaze with pleading eyes, wordlessly begging her to say no. A sinister smile creeped across her lips.

"Weeellll, as much as I love keeping him all to myself... I guess I can make an exception just this once! Just make sure not to touch his dick! He's got a hair trigger."

A small group of fire people emerged from the crowd excitedly, both men and women. Phoebe stepped aside, allowing them to quickly encircle Finn. They wasted no time getting handsy, helping themselves to every part of his exposed body. Finn shivered at the sudden sensation of these strangers' hands, but managed to hold his revealing pose.

_"Wow, so soft!"_  
_"So this is what non-flamish people feel like!"_

It didn't take long for them to get more lewd in their groping, focusing on his most sensitive areas.

_"Look! His nipples are hard!" Said one of them pinching his nipples._  
_"His dick might be useless, but this ass is something else!"_ Said another, squeezing his ample butt, causing Finn to let out a small yelp.  
_"Haha, listen to those noises! And he's still hard!" Said the other groper, fondling his balls._  
_"This perv is getting off from getting molested!"_

It was true, shameful as it may be. As these strangers violated every inch of his body in front of everyone, Finn found himself panting and trembling like a dog in heat. He was so starved for climax that has been denied for so long, that his body was finding pleasure even here. Even as they completely ignored his dick, he felt that pleasure reaching it's peak. With each squeeze and pinch, his cock throbbed desperately in the air.

Phoebe, of course, was watching the whole thing like a hawk, making sure their little 'walk' didn't end prematurely. Even from a distance she could tell from Finn's reactions that he was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for now." She announced, clapping her hands together. "Thanks for being a wonderful audience everyone, but we should really get going."

A collective "Awwwww" came from the audience, while Finn let out a relieved sigh. Obediently, the small group around the naked boy dispersed, allowing Phoebe to take Finn's arm and led him away from the crowd.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll do this again another time!" She told the audience. "Maybe next time I'll let you see his baby dick squirt! With pent up balls like these, he could be our new fountain!"

The crowd laughed and waved the couple off as they started towards the outskirts of the city. Some of them called out a few final farewells.

_"Don't break him too hard, your majesty!"_  
_"Be good to our king, Finn! Haha!"_  
_"Maybe one day your little prick will be as big as your blue balls!"_  
_"Come back soon!"_

As they left their adoring audience, they approached the edge of the city. The rows of buildings as replaced by scorched wasteland as the grassy plains finally came into view.

"Well, that was fun! A very nice first exposure, don't you think?" Phoebe asked.

"They all saw me... I can't believe... so many people saw me..." Finn muttered to himself, still aching to cover up despite no one being around.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Phoebe chuckled. "I think they were impressed by your size! Or lack thereof, heh."

"I don't... I dunno if I can do this...! So many more people... I feel w-weird, like butterflies in my guts e-except they're exploding..."

"Hm? You wanna stop already?" She turned towards him. "After you agreed to all this? That's disappointing. So disappointing, in fact, that maybe I won't offer this again! Maybe I'll just never let you cum. But if you're sure..."

"N-NO, WAIT!" The word 'never' filled him with fear like nothing else. "I'll do it, I'll keep going! Just please, please, PLEASE let me cum after all this!"

"Good boy. Don't worry, I _always_ keep my promises."


	9. Day 31: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey turns out I'm a big fat liar and splitting this into three parts instead. Next part will be the REAL last part of the chapter, honest!

Finally outside of the bustling Fire Kingdom, the grasslands were a welcome reprieve for the unwilling exhibitionist. Vast and empty, the lack passersby to judge and gawk helped Finn feel at least a little bit at peace, although the cool air on his exposed skin served as a constant reminder.

"We just need to make a quick detour and then it's straight to the Candy Kingdom!" Phoebe said.

"D-detour?" Finn gulped. "But I wanna cum-"

"Be patient! It won't take long."

Diverting slightly from the path to their ultimate destination, they eventually reached a lone cabin in the middle of a field. Not particularly notable except for the fact that it was made of stone and rock instead of wood. The couple approached the front door.

"W-wait, Phoebe..." Finn pleaded, bewildered. "Isn't this someone's house? Y-you're not really gonna-"

She knocked on the stone door. Finn fell silent, already fearing the worst. Would they scream? Think he's a flasher? Call the cops? Are there even cops out here? Steps could be heard from inside before the door finally swung open. Finn's body tensed up in anticipation.

Behind it appeared another fire elemental. Tall, head made of bright red fire, rocky dress, apparently a bit older than Phoebe. Not much different from any other citizen from before. Finn stiffened up. Why this house in particular?

The woman gasped, but surprisingly not at Finn. Her eyes went straight to the princess.

"Phoebe!" The woman shouted with a smile, immediately reaching out for a hug.

"Long time no see!" Phoebe responded, wrapping her arms around her.

Phoebe glanced back at Finn, who was visibly confused.

"Finn, this is Fae. She's been a good friend of mine for quite awhile now!"

"Nice to finally meet you!" Fae held out her hand to Finn.

"Uh..." He hesitantly shook her hand. "H-hi?"

"Phoebe's told me all about you! Including your uh... arrangement, hehe." She giggled while glancing down at his uncontrollable erection. Finn looked down in shame, finding it difficult to lock eyes with a stranger while he was hard. Fae, on the other hand, seemed more than comfortable.

"She just so happens to live on the way to the Candy Kingdom." Phoebe explained. "So I thought we'd drop by and say hello!"

"She told me you guys might be dropping by, so this was a great time to catch up. I already have tea ready, come on in!"

Finn awkwardly followed the two girls in, eager to get out of the open. Of course, walking naked into a stranger's house wasn't much better.

After the tea was served, the two girls sat at opposite ends of a sturdy-looking stone table in Fae's living room. Finn pulled up a chair as well. At least sitting would hide his-

"Ah ah!" Phoebe interrupted. "Not on the chair, silly! That would be hiding your lovely little prick, and you remember what I said about hiding. Besides, you can't drink flamish tea anyway. No, I think you should sit... _on_ the table."

"Oh! Heheha! What a great idea!" Fae added.

"Wh-wha?" Finn stammered. "But, but that's... right in front of her f-face!"

"Mhmmmmm~" Phoebe grinned, sipping her tea. "Make sure you spread your legs too."

Resigned to his fate, he nodded reluctantly. He lifted his trembling legs onto the table, taking a seat right between the two girls. He then pulled his legs apart, revealing both his most private area in perfect view, inches away from the ladies.

"You have him trained well!" Fae giggled, eyes fixated on the cock bouncing in front of her. "Aw, it looks so desperate! I guess it's to be expected after a month of edging, hee hee!"

"Well, I'm not about to let such a pathetic little prick cum whenever it wants!" Phoebe said proudly, giving the tip a little rub. "I mean really, have you ever seen a dick this tiny?"

"Can't say I have! I've been with a lot of men, but none of their dicks were this sad!" Fae giggled, pinching Finn's foreskin. "Especially my boyfriend. His cock is _soooooo_ big and manly! Whenever we have sex, I end up cumming nonstop!"

"Really. That must be nice..." Phoebe gave Finn a sly smile, to which he averted his eyes shamefully.

"Speaking of, have you two had sex yet?" Fae asked.

"Pfffft! What would be the point?" Phoebe waved her hand dismissively. "Such a scrawny little thing could never make me cum! Besides, he'd probably end up blowing his load as soon as he put it in!"

"Oh, he's a premature ejaculator too?!"

"Totally! You wouldn't believe how many times I can edge him in a minute!"

Finn winced as the girls laughed heartily. The way they talked as if he wasn't there, their smiling faces so close to his member, Finn started to feel more like a piece of furniture than a guest. It wasn't a crowd of people ogling him, but this added level of intimacy was just as bad. Still, each insult just made his oozing dick throb harder, begging for attention. Was he that starved for pleasure, or was he subconsciously starting to enjoy this?

"You know..." Fae pondered. "If you want, I could lend you my boyfriend sometime. He could show you what sex with a _real_ man is like!"

Finn suddenly tensed up, glancing at Phoebe. All the teasing, humiliation, and torture paled in comparison to the thought of her with another man.

"Nah, I'll pass." Phoebe answered without a second thought. "Big dicks are great and all, but there's really nothing like dominating a small, pitiful, broken dick. And Finn's just happens to be the perfect fit! It's like it was made for me!" She said proudly. "I can't imagine myself with anyone else!"

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. That was almost... romantic? In a weird sadistic sorta way.

"Girl, you are a freak." Faye chuckled. "I always figured you'd be a total sadist. Never knew you'd go this far, though!"

"Oh please, I'm not forcing him to do any of this! This was all his choice! That's another benefit, he's so eager to please me to compensate for his useless penis. He does whatever I say! Watch." Phoebe turned to the naked boy, resting her head on her hand. "Finn, go ahead and masturbate for us."

"Whuh- here?! Now?!" Finn stammered I-I thought you wanted it to be at the-"

"Don't worry about that, just go for it! You don't wanna disappoint my friend, do you?"

"Heehee, yeah! I'd like to see how shameful you look when you jerk off!" Fae said joyfully.

Hands trembling, but with a twinge of excitement, he wrapped his fingers around his member. His body responded immediately to his own touch, craving more pleasure. His hand wasted no time, rapidly pumping up and down his meager shaft with a mind of it's own. He hated to get his hopes up, but would she really let him cum right here? 

"Look, look! He's already going full speed! Aw, poor little guy must be so desperate!" Fae giggled, bringing her face in closer.

"Geez, Finn. At this rate you'll blow your load in seconds! Don't you want to savor it?" Phoebe smirked.

"Ah... AH! I can't!!! Ngh! I wanna cum now! PLEASE!" He groaned

"Wow, you were right, Phoebe! That begging is super cute!"

The copious amounts of precum already oozing from his tortured cock lubricated his fingers, filling the quiet room with sticky squelching sounds to accompany his moans of ecstasy.

"HAH... GAH! I'M CUMMING! CUMMING!! YES!!!!" Finn yelped, clenching his eyes shut.

"STOP." Phoebe suddenly commanded.

He opened his eyes and looked down to a familiar sight: his own pitiful dick throbbing and writhing in agony, leaking more of that clear fluid as his pleasure failed to reach it's peak. It would have been so easy. Just a few more strokes and he would have finally released his month's worth of semen aching in his balls. But without even thinking, he stopped his hand the moment she ordered it. Like an obedient slave. It really is just like Phoebe said; this is all _his_ choice.

"See?" Phoebe said. "Bet you can't get a big dick macho man to do that!"

"Holy cow!" Fae exclaimed, staring in amazement as Finn's blue balls tightened and twitched. "You keep him from cumming for a whole month and he _still_ won't shoot without your permission?! You weren't kidding when you said you broke him, haha!"

"HNNNGH! P-PLEASE! LET ME TOUCH IT! JUST A LITTLE MORE! I'M SO CLOSE!!!!" The suffering boy begged, fingers curled, aching to be used.

"And let you spurt your stinky cum all over Fae's nice table? No way, you're already making enough of a mess with your miserable precum." The princess scoffed while Fae giggled.

"N-no! I wanna cum!!! I can't wait any-"

"OH! That reminds me!" Phoebe interrupted, turning her attention back towards her friend. "You should have seen him yesterday! I edged him so hard he started squirting precum. It was like a fake orgasm, totally hilarious!"

"No way!" Fae gawked. "Tell me all about it!"

Their conversation continued on like this for awhile, agonizingly long for Finn as he was forced to listen to them tease and berate him, all while his erection bounced impatiently against the table. Eventually their tea time came to an end, and Fae walked her guests out the front door. Phoebe and Fae were all smiles, treating this as just another jolly get-together. Next to them, however, a trail of precum leaked from the dazed, naked boy, his torturous arousal getting more intense by the minute.

"Thanks for dropping by, guys! We should do this again sometime!" Fae waved as they departed. "And good luck with the whole orgasm thing, Finn! Hope your balls don't explode, haha!"

\---------------

After another short walk they reached the candy forest. The Candy Kingdom was so close now, Finn's heart welled up with anticipation. That sweet release would make this whole ordeal worth it, he was sure of it.

The candy forest rarely had many visitors, and this time appeared no different. The air was quiet, all that could be heard was their own footsteps.

"Looks like you've finally got some time alone!" Phoebe said, breaking the silence. "Maybe you should take this time to think about how I'll let you cum?"

Finn bit his lip wordlessly. As if he needed her to remind him, that was all he's been _able_ to think about.

"I wonder what fantasies are going through your head?" She teased, rubbing against his shoulder as they walked. "Will I let you squirt it all over my hands? Will you get to release all that gooey spunk into my mouth? Or maybe I'll... huh?"

Her attention was suddenly drawn to something on the path in front of them. She squinted her eyes, peering into the distance.

"Is that... is that who I think it is?"

Finn followed her eyes, and his blissful fantasies were immediately erased upon the realization of what he was seeing. A carriage parked on the side of the road, but not just any carriage. Wheels made of waffles, seats made french toast, adorned with buttery and syrupy decals, it was unmistakeably a Breakfast Kingdom carriage. And right next to it, drilling a hole into one of the candy trees, was none other than Breakfast Princess.

"Oh no..." Finn muttered.

"What luck!" A bright smile appeared on Phoebe's face. "And here I thought this part of the walk would be boring! Lets go say hi!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled, but Finn hesitated. 

"W-wait! Phoebe!" He said, standing his ground. "This- this is a bad idea! Breakfast Princess won't be as... as into this as the others!"

"Hm?" Phoebe turned to him, puzzled. "I thought it was pretty clear from the beginning that you'd be on display for _everyone_."

"But... b-but this is different... she's... I..."

"I mean if you _really_ don't want to, I won't make you. Such a shame, though. We're so close to the Candy Kingdom. So close to your orgasm." Phoebe sighed. "Oh well! I guess we'll just head back and I'll put you right back in your chastity cage."

"No no no please! I need to cum!!!! But... c-can't we just... go around her?!"

"Nope. You know the deal. Take it or leave it."

His muscles tensed as he looked toward the obstacle in their path. There was no doubt in his mind that Breakfast Princess wouldn't play along, and she had high standing among the other princesses. Every fiber of his being was telling himself not to go any further. But with a resigned sigh his legs finally yielded, allowing Flame Princess to drag him forward.

Finn's heart pounded through his chest as they approached. Breakfast Princess had yet to notice them; her back was turned as she filled a bucket with syrup from the tree.

"Heya, BP!" Phoebe greeted. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh uh... hello, Flame Princess." Breakfast Princess replied, still facing away from the couple.

"...Would you like to chat for a bit? Finn and I were just on our way to the Candy Kingdom!"

"That's nice, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." She said flatly, turning the handle on the spigot and stopping the flow of syrup.

Phoebe furrowed her brow, visibly annoyed but maintaining a cordial tone. "It won't take long, I assure you. You see, Finn has something he'd like to show you!"

 _Nononononononono please don't turn around please don't turn around._ These thoughts raced through Finn's mind as he stood rigid, fists clenched, arms stuck to his side, legs trembling as he fought back the urge to flee.

"Fine..." Breakfast Princess let out a frustrated sigh and stood up to face them. "But this better be importa-"

Her eyes met Finn's before gradually working their way down his exposed body, inevitably leading right to his erect, dripping penis. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing before her face became as red as Finn's. 

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She yelped, partially covering her face with her hands. "P-P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!!"

"Aw, don't be such a prude!" Phoebe chuckled. "We were just on a harmless little walk and thought you might want to see!"

"FLAME PRINCESS...!" BP fumed. "If this is some sort of joke...!"

"No joke! My boyfriend here just wanted to show you his goods!" She said cheerfully. "Isn't that right, Finn?"

He gulped, glancing at his girlfriend for a moment. As much as he wanted to say Phoebe was making him do it... his raging erection told a different story. In truth, he could bow out of this deal whenever he wanted. Sure this was all her idea, but he's the one going along with it.

"Y... yeah..." He said hesitantly. "I guess I just w-wanted to... show everything off today...!"

"D-disgusting! Deplorable!" Breakfast Princess barked, averting her eyes. "Have you no shame?! Flaunting your, your gross little _penis_ at passersby?! With an... e-erection, no less! Like a _pervert_!"

"I'll see to it that all the princesses hear about this... this _debauchery_!" She continued, defiantly picked up her bucket of syrup. Phoebe couldn't help but snicker, prompting BP to turn her attention towards her. "Including you, Flame Princess! I'll make sure they all know you were involved too!"

With a huff, Breakfast Princess turned away and stomped towards her carriage. Phoebe stuck her tongue out as soon as her back was turned. Finn winced at the whole ordeal, though it was pretty much exactly what he expected.

"Good glob, what a stick in the mud." Phoebe said quietly, hands on her hips. "If she's gonna tattle anyway, I think we should send her off with something even more _shameless_." She turned to Finn with a smirk. "Go over there and beg her to jerk you off. Heck, I'll let you cum right there if she agrees!"

"W-what?!" Finn replied in horror. "That'll just piss her off even more! There's no way she'd agree to that!"

"No duh, Finn." She rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, the whole point of this is to humiliate you in front of anyone and everyone. She's already gonna trash your reputation, might as well go out with a bang, right? And besides, the thought of you begging that prude is just... too good to pass up..." Her eyes wandered, already picturing the scenario in her head.

"Here I'll even give you a script to make it easier for you!" She continued. "Just go up to her, stick your dick in the air and say _'Please jerk off my tiny, perverted dick! Please make me cum!'_ "

Finn opened his mouth to protest more, but bit his lip instead. He'd already come so far without disobeying her once. The Candy Kingdom and the orgasm he craved were practically in his sight. He couldn't bear to risk losing that now. This was gonna suck, this was reeaaaaallllyyyy gonna suck, but at this moment he wanted that climax, and his relationship with Phoebe, above all else. Before he knew it, he was already making his way towards Breakfast Princess.

 _No way, he's actually gonna do it?!_ Phoebe thought. She stayed back, watching intently while unable to contain her excitement. Honestly, she would have let him off the hook if he refused, but it looked like she underestimated just how much control she had over him. He really was placing himself right underneath her thumb.

Breakfast Princess loaded the last of her cargo into the carriage when she heard a voice behind her.

"Um... B-Breakfast Princess?"

"No use apologizing now, Finn." She said with a frustrated sigh, turning around to face him. "You've already done quite enough-"

Expecting to see his face, her eyes instead met with dick front and center. Crouching before her was Finn, arms on the ground lifting his hips straight up into the air, giving BP a full (and unwanted) view of everything he had to offer: his swollen blue balls and his twitching, desperate cock spurting precum like a broken fountain.

"Please... Please jerk off my tiny, perverted dick! Please make me cum!!!" Finn shouted all at once.

The princess stood silently for a moment, vibrating with pure rage, unable to believe she was witnessing such depravity. That silence didn't last long.

"YOU.... YOU.... ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING PERVERT!!!!" BP screeched, stomping her feet. "If you think I would EVER even so much as TOUCH your horrible, gross, FILTHY, VULGAR LITTLE PRICK!!! You... you don't even deserve to have it CRUSHED under my BOOT!!!" She seethed, completely losing her normally composed self. "HOW- HOW DARE YOU force me to look at this like some sort of COMMON FLASHER?!! B-BOTH OF YOU! I'LL... I'LL MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU ANSWER TO THIS AT THE NEXT PRINCESS MEETING!!!"

She angrily marched into her carriage, slammed the door shut, and rode off into the distance. Finn slumped down to the ground, glad that whole ordeal was over while at the same time mourning his now tarnished reputation. He'd have to do a lot of favors to live down this whole day, if that's even possible. He looked over at Phoebe, who was practically dying of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Hooooly crud, Finn!" She struggled to catch her breath. "That... oh man, that was _perfect_. YOU were perfect! The look on her face was priceless! For a second I really thought she was about to stomp your nuts, haha!" She kneeled down next to Finn, lightly playing with the head of his penis, slick with precum. It throbbed desperately at even that slight touch. "Although at this point, even that probably would have made you cum."

"Hah... she's never gonna let me forget that... I wanna cum already... I wanna cum..." Finn muttered.

"Heh, yeah. Your street cred is gonna take quite the hit after that, though it wouldn't be the first time." She chuckled. "Whatever, it's about time someone embarrass miss goody-two-shoes like that. In fact, I'm so pleased with your performance, I think we should go straight to the Candy Kingdom now. No more detours, no more distractions. It's time you get your well-deserved reward~"


	10. Day 31: Part Three

At long last, the two of them stood just inside the towering walls of the Candy Kingdom. The huge gates shut behind them. Despite the harrowing journey, the nude boy's arousal only heightened as they entered. His broken, dribbling dick bounced with excitement at the mere sight of the kingdom, knowing that this was where he would finally get release.

"Well, here we are!" Phoebe announced. "Faster than I thought! Boy, time sure flies when you're having fun.

"It felt like forever..." Finn said, exhausted. "But... we're here. Where... where can I cum? I wanna cum so bad..."

"That's really all you can think about, huh? Well not to worry, we just need to get to the castle, that's where you'll get to cum."

"C-cool... l-lets go then...!"

"Well, I said 'we', but actually I wanted to try something a bit different for this last leg of our little outing. I want you to walk there alone."

"Alone? You mean...?"

"Yup! It'll be just you, butt naked in front of everyone! Everyone will know you're doing this of your own will! You'll be like a streaker! I thought it'd be a fun way to change things up a bit!"

"Ah, o-okay I guess..." To him, this didn't sound any worse than any of her other requests. At this point he was willing to do anything to get to that sweet climax.

"And since you've been so obedient, I know I can trust you to follow our rules even when I'm not around. No covering up, no running away, and of course, absolutely no cumming. Riiiiiight?"

"R-right... "

"Good!" She gave him a couple pats on the head before floating up into the air. "I'll be waiting at the castle gates! Have fun!" Her legs becoming a trail of flames, she rocketed towards the castle, disappearing behind the rows of houses.

And just like that, he was alone. Completely naked, no one giving him instructions or direction. Suddenly he understood why Phoebe decided to do this. This was a completely different feeling than before. At least when she was around he could use her as an excuse, telling himself that he was just doing this for his sadistic girlfriend. But now he really was nothing but a lone streaker, with no excuses to fall back on.

Step by step he steeled himself for this final trek. Despite the fact that this exhibition was nearing its end, walking through the candy streets still managed to feel entirely new. This kingdom that he visited almost every day of his life suddenly felt alien as he marched through, naked and alone. As he passed by the first few candy people, staring at him in curiosity and confusion, it just now dawned on him that this wasn't going to go away at the end of the day. These people see him, greet him all the time, but how will they see him after this? And good glob, he hadn't even thought about how pissed Princess Bubblegum will be if she ever found out. In his single-minded quest for a single orgasm, this had all slipped his mind.

As all these thoughts swirled around in his head, turning his face bright red yet again, more and more candy people came into view. Like the banana guards, most candy people don't wear clothes either. But then again, most candy people don't have an erect dripping cock, swollen hanging balls, and a bubble butt to hide, all of which were on display for them now. To top it off, Finn was basically a celebrity around here. Seeing him completely bare, blushing up a storm, did more than raise a few eyebrows. Though their reactions varied as much as the people themselves.

"Wahoo! Heya, Finn!" A jolly candycorn waved as he cartwheeled down the street, completely unfazed. Finn waved back, though his hand still trembled with the urge to cover himself.

"Finn! H-how indecent! Yet... so bold!" A lollipop girl gasped, admiring the view as he walked by. 

"Wowie!" A gumdrop girl chimed, walking up to Finn's exposed behind. "I never new you hid these big ol' marshmallows under your pants!" She giggled innocently while giving his butt cheeks a squeeze.

"Heeek!" Finn yelped, jumping forward in surprise. "Th-th-th-those aren't marshmallows, haha...!" He laughed nervously, attempting to feign positivity. 

It seemed that the candy people might be a bit too playful, and oblivious, for their own good. The further he walked, the more attention he attracted. If he wasn't careful, they might start playing with more than just his 'marshmallows'. He decided to quicken pace, while still obediently refusing to hide any part of his body. He started dodging questions and ignoring greetings, knowing that such extraordinary circumstances excused a little bit of rudeness. He would probably have to go full damage control tomorrow anyway.

It wasn't long before he already found himself at a large, fanciful fountain: a landmark he knew meant he was ever so close to the castle gates. Things sure went a lot faster when Flame Princess wasn't around to flaunt him at every passerby. Just another minute or so of walking and he'd be home free-

"Well butter my biscuits, just the guy I wanted to see! Howdy, Finn!" A raspy voice called out behind him.

" _Oh you've gotta be kidding me._ " Finn said under his breath. He knew that voice belonged to someone he really did not want to run into right now. He turned around and, sure enough, there was ol' Starchy, a notebook in his hand and a polaroid camera hanging around his neck. Or at least his equivalent of a neck.

"H-hey there, Starchy." Finn said with an extremely forced smile. 

"I been lookin' all over for you! I need a real scoop for my radio show! An exposé on the one and only Finn the Human!"

"Uhhhh... now's kind of a bad time, Starchy..." Finn shuffled in place, eager to get this whole ordeal over with. "I'm kinda in a hurry so-"

"On the contrary!" Starchy insisted, pointing up and down Finn's body. "Now's a perfect time! This whole missing clothes thing is the perfect material! Please, Finn? It won't take but a minute of your time!"

Finn knew Starchy well enough to know he won't take no for an answer, and he's never been good at refusing people in need anyway.

"F-fine, but just a few questions!"

"Aw, I knew I could count on you, Finn!" Starchy readied his pen and paper. "Alrighty, first question! Why aren't you wearing any clothes today? Was it clothes-snatching aliens? Giant fabric-eating moths?" 

"N-no..." He sighed, really wishing that were the case. "I just, uh... d-decided to go all natural today... and uh.... sh-show everything off..." He couldn't help but wince as he spoke those words.

"Wait really? That's it?"

"Y... yeah. That's it."

"Well... that's not as exciting as I hoped, but alrighty then. Starchy doesn't wear clothes either. Starchy won't judge." He said as he scribbled on his notepad. "Okay next question! Uhhh..." He looked down at the rest of his questions. They were all about information on the aliens/moths/alien-moths. "Oh. I guess that's my only question."

"O-okay great!" Finn said, relief in his voice. "Then I'll just be on my way-"

"Wait, wait! One last thing!" Starchy interrupted. "The interview was a bust, but I can't just leave here empty-handed! Let me just take a few pictures. Journalist's gotta have pictures!"

"Pictures..."

"Yes."

"...for your _radio_ show."

"Yes. I been expanding into the magazine biz recently. It's sure to catch on any day now!"

It would have been so easy to refuse, to just leave. But Phoebe's parting words echoed in his head. 'Follow our rules even when I'm not around.' If she were here, she would definitely want him to do this... But she's not here. And yet... why did he still feel compelled to humiliate himself like this? Has Phoebe broken him? Or has he always been a masochist at heart?

"I'd... love... to..." Finn managed to say through his teeth, though he could hardly believe his own words.

"Fantastic! Let's see... why don'tcha go and pose by that there fountain?"

Finn did as he asked, standing rigidly in front of the sparkling fountain as Starchy pointed his camera. Naturally, a small group of candy people was already gathering to watch this strange display.

"Okay, lets start with one foot on the fountain, resting yer arm on your knee. Yes, just like that!"

_**SNAP** _

"Now try sitting contemplatively, giving an air of mystery despite your lack of clothes. Oh yeah, Starchy's a genius!"

_**SNAP** _

"Alright, do one of those euh... double-peace-sign things with your fingers. I hear its all the rage with the kids these days! Yes, perfect! The camera loves ya! Almost as much as it loves Starchy!"

_**SNAP** _

Finn's body trembled like a house of cards as he posed for the photos, as if he could feel the stares of onlookers drilling into him. Not to mention the fact that these pictures might very well appear on the front page of some trashy magazine. The embarrassment was bad enough, but there was also the shame in knowing Phoebe wasn't even here to command him this time. There he was, alone, dick erect and leaking precum, allowing someone to take nude photos of him in public. There was no denying it now; he really had become a full-fledged pervert.

With every snapshot Starchy took, two instant photographs slid out of the camera. After a few pictures, Starchy gathered them up and handed half to Finn.

"That should do it! Thanks a bunch, Finn! Here's some copies for ya."

"G-great... thanks..." Finn absentmindedly took the photos, unwilling to even bring himself to look at them.

"I'll go start the printing right now! Be sure to pick up this week's copy of 'Starchy's Strangeties'!" He shouted before running off.

Finn just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded by his own actions. He glanced down at the photos and winced.

"I'm such a freak..."

\--------------------------------------------------------

At a table in the castle's courtyard sat Flame Princess, munching on a candy bar as she diligently waited for her boyfriend. He's taking a bit longer than she thought. Honestly, she was half expecting him to bolt to the courtyard as fast as he could. Finally she spied her favorite guy, still naked and uncovered, coming down the walkway. Her face immediately lit up, literally and figuratively.

"What took ya so long?" Phoebe asked as he approached. "Almost thought you bailed on me, hehe!"

"No, I uh..." He paused, placing the photos on the table. "Th-this happened..."

"Huh? What are..." As soon as she realized what they were she brought them right up to her face with a huge smile. "WHOOOAAAHOHOHOHO! No way!!! You let someone take PICTURES?!"

Finn nodded silently. He couldn't help but take a little bit of pleasure in seeing how much joy this brought her, albeit at his own expense.

"These are amazing!!!" She beamed, eyes glued to the photos. "You look soooooo sexy posing like that! And with that tiny leaky dick of yours, you look like you're part of the fountain, hahaha!"

As much as she would have loved to spend more time ogling them, one of the photos started sizzling under her fingers.

"Whoopsie, don't wanna burn 'em!" She placed them into her purse. "I'm definitely saving these!"

Finn was caught by surprise when she suddenly stood up and wrapped him in a hug.

"You are just perfect!" Phoebe chimed, smooching him on the cheek. "You went through all that trouble to humiliate yourself, and I wasn't even there!"

"Y-yeah... anything for you...!" He responded, a strange feeling of pride briefly overtaking his embarrassment and desperation. However, his broken cock immediately reacted to the affection by twitching and bouncing impatiently, even though Phoebe deliberately avoided touching it in the hug. She giggled at the sight.

"I see the little guy is ready to blow. You know, I was originally gonna let you cum once today, but..." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you cum as many times as you want."

"R-r-r-really?!!" Finn's spine tingled and his hair stood on end. "C-c-can I cum now?! Please?! I wanna cum now!!!"

"Hmhmhmhm~" She chuckled, taking a seat once again. "Yup, now's the time. You're finally about to have that wonderful orgasm you crave. But of course there's just one little condition."

"Y-yes! Anything!"

"It's very simple. All you have to do is walk into that castle... and cum in front of Princess Bubblegum."

Phoebe sure had a knack for turning Finn's excitement into fear. The color practically drained from his face.

"You're... you're kidding..."

"You really need to ask at this point?" She said smugly. "After everything you did today, this should be a piece of cake!"

"B-b-but... she's basically my boss!" He sputtered. "And one of my best friends! I can't just... j-jerk off in front of her!"

"And why not? I think she deserves to see the real you. Friends shouldn't have to hide anything from each other. No matter how shameful, embarrassing... or _minuscule~_ " She teased, pointing at his member.

Finn remained silent for a moment.

"...I don't suppose... there's any other way...?" He asked shyly, already knowing the answer.

"You know the drill by now. If you don't do it, you don't get to cum. This is the last choice of our little adventure. What'll it be?" She asked with a sly grin.

As much as it pained him, there's no way Finn could stop here. Not when he's so close. He's agreed to everything up until this point, how could he refuse this far in? Breakfast Princess was already gonna tell all the princesses anyway, and she'd eventually find out about his nude escapades, might as well rip the bandage off quick. He's known PB longer than almost anyone else, surely she'd forgive him for this... right?

"...I'll do it."

"Hehehe, I knew you would." She snickered. "You'll be doing this one alone too, so I'm trusting you to do it right. Remember, you can cum as many times as you want, just make sure Bubblegum is watching!"

"Now go get 'em, tiger!" She said triumphantly, pointing towards the open gates of the castle. "Claim your reward!" 

\--------------------------------------------------

Before he realized it, Finn was already walking down the long entrance hallway of the castle. Unlike before, he didn't even notice the stares of the candy people. All he could think about was what comes next. Excitement for the impending climax. Fear that Bonnie would be disgusted by him. Or worse, not even let him masturbate.

She's gonna hate you for this! He thought to himself. She's gonna think you're some sort of weirdo perv who gets off on being watched! What are you doing?!

He buried all these thoughts deep, deep down as he marched down a secluded flight of stairs. He didn't have to ask anyone where the princess was. Knowing her, she's almost certainly in the one place she spends the most.

Princess Bubblegum, clad in her usual glasses and lab coat, quietly jotted down some notes, only lifting her head to observe the sugary reaction occurring in test tube. All was quiet in her clean, sterilized lab save for the bubbling of concoctions and the light hum of bunsen burners. So quiet, you could even hear Finn's timid footsteps as he entered the lab.

Finn braced himself for the worst as he took that first step past the threshold. The princess hadn't noticed yet, still focused on her experiments. It was now or never. He could turn back now and lose his chance at release, or go forward and expose himself in front of the person he admired most.

"H... Hey P-Princess...!" He finally uttered. "Can I... come in?"

"Hey Finn." She said nonchalantly, immediately recognizing his voice. "Yeah, come on in. I'm just finishing up some tests."

She still hadn't looked his way yet. Shakily, hesitantly, he inched forward. His legs felt like jello , yet still he forced himself toward the princess' desk. His heart beat out of his chest as he got closer and closer, stopping only a few feet away from her chair.

"I, uh.... I..." He could barely find his voice, struggling to put words together. "Could I... b-borrow you for a second?"

"Hmmm..." She pondered, tapping her pen against her lip. "Yeah, I guess I could use a break." She finally brought herself away from her work, turning her attention to her friend. "What's uuuuuuuuuuup..........."

The first thing her eyes met was his sticky, twitching dick. Her eyes moved upward to see his whole body was exposed, stopping at the anguished expression on his bright red face. She reflexively recoiled back, nearly falling out of her chair.

"F-Finn?!?! What the FLIP are you doing?! What happened to your clothes?!"

"Uh... I..." Finn's hands trembled, desperately wishing to cover up out of respect. "I sorta... just wanted to t-try out being in the buff today...!"

"You.... wh-what?" She uttered in disbelief. "You did this of your own will? You didn't get cursed? Hexed? Robbed? Nothing?"

"N-no... nothing like that. I guess I wanted to... s-switch things up for a change!"

"...And the erection?" She pointed her pen at it.

He was really hoping she wouldn't point that out. His face burned with shame knowing she, unlike the other candy people, knew full well what his hard-on meant. No use lying to her anyway. She was way too smart for that.

"Um... th-that..." He let out a pained sigh from what he was about to say next. "I guess it turns out I, uh... r-really like being watched... while naked......"

The princess stared at him speechlessly. This whole thing caught her completely off guard. She didn't know whether to be angry, disgusted, bewildered, understanding, intrigued... or some combination of those. She took off her glasses and pinched her brow, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Alright..." She finally said. "Finn, look. I know you're a 'free spirit' and all that but... you can't just go walking around my kingdom completely naked! What will my citizens think? You might get... I dunno, arrested or something!"

"Well... b-but most of the candy people are naked too... including the banana guards..."

The princess opened her mouth to speak, but then thought about it for a moment. He wasn't wrong.

"That... that's true, but..." She let out a disgruntled sigh. "Ugh, okay fine, there technically isn't a law about being naked. I'll... let you off the hook this time. But only this once. I don't want my people to start asking me questions about... reproductive organs..."

"R-right..." Finn conceded. "Sorry, won't happen again..."

As terrible as this situation was, Finn felt a small bit of relief that she didn't slap him, or arrest him, or anything like that. In fact, she seemed way less angry than he feared. Still kinda pissed, but not angry. She was a great friend... though that made this next part even harder.

"Alright, so why did you come in here anyway?" Bonnie asked.

'I... I was wondering if... if..." Finn gulped, his through suddenly dry. "C... could you... please w-watch..." Sweating bullets, shutting his eyes tight, he took one final breath. "C-COULD YOU PLEASE WATCH ME CUM?!"

"E-excuse me?!" The princess was taken aback once again, eyes wide with confusion. "F-Finn, what has gotten into you?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just... I need to cum! I need to ejaculate! So bad!!!"

"I, we can't just... C-can't you just do it... somewhere else???"

"I... I..." Finn's clenched fists shook with terror. He had to do this. No turning back now. He looked her in the eyes, ignoring his instinct to avert them. "I... I really want... you to watch me m-masturbate and sh-shoot my sperm! P-please! I'm begging you! I just... wanna cum so much..."

Yet again the princess was left speechless. Had Finn suddenly become an exhibitionist pervert? Was he always like this? Was this some sort of trick? She was more than ready to refuse, but when she looked into his wet, pleading eyes, she thought of their long history together. He wouldn't be doing something this... bizarre without a reason. A really good reason. Given his many years of service to her, she decided to trust him on this. Trust that he really was as desperate at he seemed.

"I... ugh... okay." She sighed. "If you're that desperate... I'll do it for you this one time." 

"R-really?!" His heart leapt with joy, his mind suddenly shifting from shame to unbridled excitement. "Oh thank you!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! C-can I do it now! Please?!" His fingers trembled, itching to touch himself.

"Uh, h-hold on, I don't want you to... make a mess. Let me just..." She looked around her desk for a second before grabbing an empty glass beaker. She held it up, level with Finn's waist. "E-ejaculate in here, please. Try not to uh... spill anything." Glob this was awkward.

Finn wasted no time and immediately wrapped his fingers around his dick. It was still hyper sensitive; just his own touch sent shivers up his spine. He hesitated at first, instinctively fearing punishment from masturbation, but that didn't last long. He started stroking his fingers along the meager shaft, already slick with precum. The added lubrication only hightened his pleasure, each stroke felt like pure bliss, sending his heart aflutter. In mere seconds he was already approaching climax.

Bonnie blushed as she stared at the little cock, inflamed and throbbing so energetically, strands of clear fluid sticking to his fingers. Despite the awkwardness, she couldn't bring herself to look away. Partly because he asked her to watch, but also partly out of scientific curiosity. It wasn't every day you get a front row seat to human reproductive habits.

His fingers sped up as orgasm fast approached. He panted heavily as his hips started thrusting as well. This was it, this was finally it! After a whole month of endless edging torture, he'd almost forgotten what actual release felt like. But now it was finally time! His reward for all that suffering! He felt the tightening of those muscles in his groin, a feeling that was usually followed by Phoebe ruining it. But now, now it would finally happen!

"Ah, AH!! Y-yesss!!" Finn moaned. "F-fffuuuck I'm cumming!!! I'M GONNA CUM! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING!!!!!"

His glans swelled and pulsed and finally erupted a stream of that white goo he'd been trying so hard for so long to release. Finn's mind went blank and his back arched as countless frantic squirts of semen were forced out of his dick, splashing audibly against the inside of the beaker, thin and fluid due to the excessive amount of precum. His swollen balls tightened with each squirt, waves of intense euphoria flowed through his very veins. It was like every nerve in his body was screaming in ecstasy, the strain from weeks of buildup being released over and over again. Despite the torture that led to this point, this single moment caused more pleasure than he'd ever felt in his life.

Bonnie's eyes widened, not expecting such a huge amount from one orgasm. And it just kept coming too. Most orgasms only last a few seconds, but this one lasted over ten. Finn breathed heavily as the climax ended, catching his breath after that intense assault on his senses. The last squirts of cum sloshed into the beaker, but Finn's dick kept on twitching, still erect as if asking for more. 

"Uh, well..." Bubblegum cleared her throat awkwardly. "If you're finished then-... wh-what are you doing?" She stammered as Finn suddenly started jerking his cock once again.

"NGH!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I need to cum more! I wanna shoot more cum!!!"

"Again?! But y-you just came!"

Indeed, the post-orgasm afterglow hadn't even begun to wear off. His cocks sensitivity heightened even more; each stroke caused strange, almost tickling sensation. Even so, his boner hadn't calmed down at all. The pleasure that had been building up over the month far surpassed all other sensations, effectively removing his refractory period.

"AAHH! OOHHH! J-just a little more!! I'm close! OOOOHHH I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!!"

The princess gulped, still diligently holding the beaker in place. She did agree to this, but she didn't realize just how broken his dick was, being able to orgasm twice in a row. Besides, if she took the beaker away now he might end up splooging all over her nice lab.

"HHHAAAHH!! I'M SORRY!! C-CUMMING!!! HOOOOOHHH!!!"

So soon after the first orgasm he had already reached climax again, pumping out more of that tantalizing goo clogging up his engorged blue balls. This load was considerably thicker, squirting viscous globs of semen into the already half-full beaker. Despite being the second orgasm, it brought almost as much satisfaction as the first one. Finn's brain felt like it was short-circuiting, overloaded and overstimulated with pure pleasure again and again. In this moment the weeks of torment disappeared, all that remained was this intense high.

As the last few spasms of this orgasm subsided, his tortured penis finally began to soften. But Finn wouldn't be defeated so easily. Still grasping his shrinking shaft, he kept on rubbing it as hard as he could.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me! More?!" PB gawked.

"NGHH!! SORRY! SORRY! I GOTTA!!! I NEED MORE!!! AUUGH!!"

His half-flaccid dick felt like it was on fire as he stroked it, attempting to force another climax. Though painful, even the smallest bit of pleasure he could eke out kept him going. Mixtures of cum and precum flicked off of his fingers into the beaker as he frantically jerked his exhausted cock. His groin muscles spasmed and ached terribly, but still he persevered. He had to, who knows when he'd get to orgasm again?

"GUH!! AGAIN! I'M...!!!"

Once again he brought himself to climax, though his softening dick could do little but ooze a few drops of thick cum; a far cry from the explosive ejaculations moments ago. Despite that, this dry orgasm still delivered enough bliss for his body to savor. His hips thrusted pitifully as his dick throbbed even as nothing came out.

He desperately wanted to continue, but his cock had reached its limit. No matter how hard he stroked it, it had become completely limp, and the burning pain quickly became more intense than the pleasure. Not to mention, at that point he realized he was just jerking his floppy dick in front of the Princess. Knowing there was nothing left he could do, he finally released his grip on his tiny member.

Panting furiously, the boy took a moment to catch his breath. A strange sense of calm and relief washed over him, despite the humiliating act he just committed. For the first time in an entire month, he was at peace. That's not to say that he had forgotten about this entire day's ordeal. After all, he was now left staring at a bewildered princess who just watched him cum three times in less than five minutes. But at least his balls were empty.

"Ah... huff... th-thanks, Princess. Thank you... so much..." Finn sputtered, his face now flushed with normal old embarrassment rather than strain.

The princess blinked, still processing what she just witnessed, still holding a beaker full of her friend's fresh steaming cum. 

"Are you, uh... satisfied now?" She asked.

"Yeah... yeah..." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry about... all that..." He glanced at the container filled with his seed.

"Ahem, it's-it's fine. I'll... dispose of this later. Then we can... forget this whole thing happened."

An awkward silence filled the room, neither of them knowing how to end this bizarre interaction.

"Well I guess I'll just... go now!" He said, making his way towards the exit.

"R-right. Seeya later. Just... make sure you have clothes on next time."

\------------------------------------

Flame Princess eagerly greeted her boyfriend as he left the castle gates. His legs wobbled with each step, his body feeling completely weightless after such an intense release of the pressure that once plagued his body.

"Soooo, how'd it go? Did she let you cum?" She said cheerfully, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Ha! As if I needed to ask! I can already tell from your limp little prick that you did!" She teased, giving it a playful flick. "How many times did you cum, babe?"

"Three... three times..."

"Ohhhh, wow! Impressive! And PB watched every one?"

"Yeah..."

"How did it feel? Spurting a month's worth of your gross goo right in front of your princess?"

"It felt... amazing..." He admitted, still dazed from the triple orgasm afterglow.

"Good! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!" She said as she walked him towards the edge of the kingdom. "Now that you're all spent, we can go home and get you back in your clothes, and your chastity cage of course. Then you can tell me all about your orgasm over dinner!"

He knew today wouldn't be the end of her orgasm control, but for some reason hearing she would lock him back in that cage didn't instill him with the same dread as before. He wondered if he was beginning to embrace that inner pervert that he used to be ashamed of.

"You know, today was so much fun I was thinking about making this a regular thing!" Phoebe continued. "A month or two of relentless edging and orgasm denial, then making you blow your load in new and interesting places! That's an adventure in it's own right! What do you think, sweetie? Would you like that?"

Going through this hell again and again, knowing Phoebe would gladly continue this forever, it filled his heart with fear. But at the same time, it filled him with something else. Happiness? Excitement? How could he possibly be excited about enduring this torture? About being Phoebe's cener of attention day in and day out? About building up months of sexual frustration and releasing it all in a single, glorious, euphoric climax that filled him with unsurpassed pleasure for one fleeting moment?

...He smiled.

"Yeah... I'd like that."

\------------------------------------------

**_RING-RING! RING-RING!_ **

The fiery princess lifted the phone off the receiver.

"Hello? Flame King speaking."

"Phoebe!" The annoyed voice on the other end shouted. "Would you mind telling me what the HECK has gotten into Finn?"

"Good evening to you too, Bonnie." FP chuckled. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"Don't play coy with me! I know it's not just a coincidence that, a month after you two start dating, he shows up in my kingdom completely naked and masturbates right in front of me!"

"I didn't force him to do any of that, if that's what you're implying. I floated the idea in front of him, and he accepted! And it seemed like he was enjoying himself quite a bit. I don't really see the problem here."

"Look, I don't care what kind of debauchery you kids get into." PB grumbled. "But would you kindly leave it out of my kingdom?"

"Aw, c'mon Bonnie. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting a front row seat! Seeing his cute chubby bod, his perfect butt, and that adorable little cock. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state, jerking himself off for your eyes only~"

"Th-th-th-that's beside the point!"

"Haha, okay okay. If you really want, I'll keep our fun away from you and your kingdom. You'll never have to see him nude again."

"W-well..." Bubblegum paused. "If, if you do continue doing such things... could you just let me know beforehand? S-so I can prepare!"

"Bonnie? Are you... are you interested in our sexual escapades?"

"Wh-what? Of course not! I just thought... you know, if you wanted to share your methods with me, I wouldn't be... against it. For scientific purposes, of course!"

A grin crept across Phoebe's lips.

"Gladly! But y'know, just telling you about it will only get you so far. Observation is the best way to do research. That could be arranged, if you want."

".........................I'll think about it."

**_CLICK!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last the final chapter is here! Well, technically it's not the FINAL chapter. I'm planning on adding a short epilogue.
> 
> Anyway, this turned out quite a bit longer than I expected, but I hope you all enjoy.


	11. Epilogue

"Finn, these past months have been wonderful..." Phoebe said softly, taking Finn's hands in hers.

On a hill in the grasslands overlooking the horizon, the happy couple sat on a blanket next to a basket of crumbs and half-eaten food. They had just finished a morning picnic while gazing at the sunrise. 

"Yeah, me too." Finn smiled.

"And not just the romantic date stuff. Being able to let loose my... admittedly sadistic urges on you... I've had more fun than ever before! I just hope you've been enjoying yourself too."

"W-well... I guess I'd be lying if said I didn't like all the attention I get from you... every day." He blushed slightly, gently squeezing her hands. "I'm just glad you gave me another chance!"

"Yeah, I'd say that was a pretty good decision." She chuckled. "So lately I've been thinking... maybe it's time to take things to the next level?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Letting go of his hands, Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and presented it to Finn.

"Uh, Phoebe...? What is this?" He looked at the box wide-eyed. It just so happened to look a lot like a certain very important type of box that your significant other gifts to you.

"The next level."

She flipped the box open.

"Ta-dah!"

Carefully displayed inside the box was a ring... but not the kind of ring Finn was fearing. It was thin, didn't have a gem, and was clearly too big to fit on a finger. It was almost featureless except for a small hinge and some strange engravings. It wasn't even technically a ring, as it was left open like a tiny handcuff.

"Oh jeez, Pheebs!" Finn let out an exasperated laugh. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were about to propose to me!"

"Hah! No, no it's a bit too soon for that!"

"Heh, yeah... but seriously though, what is it?"

"This little beauty is something I've had my alchemist working on for a bit. I call it the Ring of Denial. I'm... not great with names." She shrugged. "But its not a ring for your fingers. This goes around your balls."

"Lemme explain." She continued. "This ring is enchanted with a spell that makes its wearer unable to orgasm! No matter how much stimulation you get, you'll be allowed to get just before the very peak of pleasure, but never the climax! I could stroke your dick for hours on end, but you'd be forever stuck in that moment just before ejaculation! So many possibilities!" She became visibly excited just at that thought. "There's still one way you'll be able to cum, though! The ring is linked to me, and it will only deactivate and let you cum if I say the words 'cum for me'."

Finn gulped as he listened intently. This was a lot to take in. He wasn't sure if he should be excited or fearful. Probably both.

"Does... does this mean I won't have to wear the chastity cage?" He finally said.

"That's right! This ring works from any distance, so we'll have no need to lock up your dick anymore! With just this little ring, you'll be under my control no matter where you are!"

"There's one other thing you should know. This ring, well... we don't know if it can be taken off. There's a good chance it'll be stuck to you permanently. That's why I said this was the next level. Cause if you put this on, your orgasms will be at my mercy basically forever. You could be at home jerking off and you still wouldn't be able to cum unless I say so. We'll truly be bound to each other. It's a pretty big decision so, y'know, take as much time as you need to decide if you want it or-"

With little hesitation, and too Phoebe's surprise, Finn suddenly stood up and dropped his pants, revealing his caged cock and perpetually swollen balls.

"Y-yes! I want that!" He blurted out, nervous but determined.

"Huh? Y-you decided that fast? You sure you don't wanna... give it more thought?"

"I... these past months made me realize I love everything about you! Your gentle and caring side, your sadistic and brutal side. When you treat me like your boyfriend, when you treat me like your personal toy... maybe I like that last part a bit more than I should." He blushed and cracked a slight grin. "Th-the point is... I think I love being controlled by you. So if this is the next step, I'll gladly take it!"

"Wow... thats quite a speech to give while flashing your junk." She giggled. "But it makes me so happy to hear you say that. If you're absolutely sure, then I'll put it on right now."

"Yeah. I'm super sure. Plus that ring looks way more comfortable than the chastity cage, heh..."

"Alright then, here goes!"

Using the key hanging around her neck, Phoebe unlocked the metal cage trapping Finn's cock and cast it aside. As usual, his tiny member immediately stood upright upon gaining its freedom. She took the unassuming-looking ring out of its case. She carefully wrapped it around the base of Finn's sack. Click! She snapped it shut, the engravings began to glow faintly. It fit itself snuggly against his skin, fitting itself to become the perfect size: not too tight but tight enough that it definitely won't be slipping off any time soon.

"And done!" Phoebe said proudly. "How does it feel?"

"A lot better than the cage." Finn replied. "I can feel it's there but its not, like, uncomfortable or anything."

"Excellent! I knew this would be the perfect gift." She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders for a moment, gazing at him with a smile, then pulled him in for a hug. "And you know... there's one other thing I didn't mention."

"What's that?"

"Now that I don't have to worry about accidentally sending you over the edge..." She whispered in his ear. "We can finally have sex. Real sex. The real deal."

"Wha... r-really?!" Finn's heart skipped a beat. That somehow hadn't even crossed his mind yet.

"Mhm. What do you say we go back to my place and... give it a test run?"

\------------------------------------

The princess' room was filled with wet slurping sounds as she eagerly sucked on Finn's dick. In a rare instance where both of them are naked, Finn laid on her bed while she worked. Unlike before where her teasing was very measured and deliberate, Phoebe was now completely unrestrained and pulling out all the stops: twisting her head while she sucked, wrapping her toungue around the cock's meager length, kneading and squeezing his aching balls.

Finn panted and squeezed the sheets as the unrelenting assault continued. The faintly glowing ring around his balls was making its power known, he would have already orgasmed countless times if not for that. Now instead of the pleasure fading away after being edged, it continued building with no place for release, no chance to recover. It was an entirely new sensation.

"Mmmm! Mmmmmpwah!" Phoebe finally popped the meat out of her mouth and smiled. "This is so much more fun! I don't have to worry about stopping or anything! I dunno if you realized, but edging you the old fashioned way was really hard!" She playfully rolled his dick between her fingers. "So, how does it feel? You like it?"

"Ah... hah... it f-feels like my dick's constantly right about to cum. Like its all right at the base waiting to - guh- explode!!" The fact that she was still playing with his cock made it difficult to speak. "It just makes me wanna cum even more! B-but... I'm glad that you don't have to stop. It feels... amazing..."

Pleased with his answer, her head went right back down to devouring his cock again, only this time even more intense than before. Her lips pursed, she started sucking like a vacuum while squeezing down on his balls.

"A-ACK!! Phoebe!! O-ooohh!!!" His hips jerked upward, but the princess didn't pull away like he'd been trained to expect. She gladly took it's whole length as Finn thrusted into her mouth. "F-FUCK! IT'S SO GOOD! GONNA CUM! GONNA CUM!!"

Of course, no matter how much it felt like that, the ring had other ideas. The wave of pleasure stopped right at the peak. He felt something squirt out of his penis, but it clearly wasn't an orgasm.

"Mmmm? Mmmhmhmhm~" Phoebe's eyes widened as the little cock squirted desperately into her mouth. She smiled and drew her lips up to it's tip, sucking the clear sticky fluid out of his urethra, gulping it down. "Mmm, your precum is tasty! Looks like this ring makes it even easier for you to have those pitiful fake orgasms. You've always wanted to cum in my mouth, looks like you'll just have to settle for shooting precum in there instead, haha!"

Finn's head plopped down onto the mattress. He'd only had that type of weird precum not-orgasm once before, but it was still just as agonizing as he remembered. Skirting just below the line of true climax, it only served to make him ache for release even more, as evident from his throbbing cock still fully erect and unsatisfied.

"Alright, enough of the appetizer. Time for the main course." Phoebe said as she got up, straddling Finn and hovering her hips tantalizingly close to his. "Ready to lose your virginity?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Finn blurted out, followed by a mental facepalm. He really wished he could have thought of a response cooler than that.

Regardless, she seemed pleased. Rather than taking the slow approach, she dropped her hips down in one motion. His teeny dick easily slid into her pussy, already wet and excited from the foreplay. Finn gasped, feeling the slick folds of her flesh suddenly wrap around his member. It was totally different than her hands or her mouth.

"Hehe, I can feel it twitching in there. I bet if it weren't for that ring, you would have cum just from putting it in!" She acted dominant as ever, but her blushing face betrayed her joy in finally having real sex with him as well. She leaned in closer, placing her hands on Finn's chest. "Guess I can't tease it by calling it a virgin dick anymore, huh?"

Unable to control himself any longer, Finn turned the tables by grabbing Phoebe's shoulders and reversing their positions, pinning her to the bed. 

"Phoebe... I've been waiting for this for so long...!"

"Ohhh, the moment you lose your virginity you suddenly want to top?" She chuckled, though couldn't hide her surprise. "Alright, it is a special occasion. Go ahead then!"

Wasting no time, he lifted her legs above his shoulders and thrust his hips desperately, plowing his cock as deep as he could. It was already slick with both of their juices, making for a feeling of pure bliss absorbing him. Of course, all that bliss had nowhere to go, welling up in his groin like a dam about to burst.

"Enjoying yourself?" Phoebe smiled contently as she watched him try his best. "You're more energetic than usual! Is my pussy that good?"

"Ngh! It's amazing!!! Ah- I wanna cum! Please! Let me cum inside you!!!"

The sight of him hunched over her, attempting to take control but still pitifully begging to cum... it lit a spark inside her. 

"You wanna cum inside me? Wanna fill me with your seed? Squirt that gooey load in my pussy? Well, what's stopping you?" She teased with an evil grin.

"Agh! P-please! You know I can't! You have to- UNGH I-I'M SO CLOSE, PLEASE JUST SAY THE THING!!!" Finn pleaded, still slapping against her hips.

His cock's size might be mediocre, but the sounds of his pathetic begging sent Phoebe's sadistic heart soaring. His burning red face, his desperate humping, it all came together to bring her to climax. Her legs twitched and her toes curled in the air as her muscles tightened around Finn's aching dick, causing it to release another spurt of precum inside her.

"NFFF!!! Aaaahhh!! Oh fuck..." She moaned. "I love it when you beg! Keep begging for me!"

Not like she needed to ask. He was gonna do that anyway, and he was a bit to preoccupied with the agonizing ecstasy to notice she was getting off on it. Engrossed in the pleasure, he lifted her hips into a better position for him to pound straight downard like a jackhammer.

"LEMME CUM!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD!! LETMECUMLETMECUMLETMECUUUUM!"

"Nope nope and nope, hahaha! You're just so cute like this, maybe I'll just never let you cum!" She taunted. "Fuck me as hard as you want, it still won't bring you to climax!" 

"OOOOHHHH PLEASE!!! Just once!! Lemme cum inside you just once! I want it so bad!!! JUST SAY THOSE WORDS!!!"

"Hmmm, what were the magic words again? 'Go ahead and cum'? 'Bust your nut'? 'Shoot your load'? Wouldn't it be funny if I forgot the phrase? Then you'd really never get to cum ever again, hah!"

\------------------------------------------------  
Eventually the two of them ran out of steam, laying side by side on the bed, exhausted. Needless to say, Phoebe didn't let him cum, as evident by his precum-covered dick quivering in the air.

"Phew... That was intense!" The princess sat up and stretched her arms. "Gotta admit, I didn't think a dick like yours would ever make me orgasm, but you proved me wrong!"

"Ah... thanks... I think..." Finn panted, still in a daze.

"I do hope your enjoying the ring as much as I am!" She said as she hopped out of bed and began dressing herself.

"I'm just glad... I could finally have sex with you... even if I didn't cum..." He closed his heavy eyelids for a moment, but was awakened by the sounds of clicking metal. He opened his eyes and lifted his head... only to see the princess cuffing his hands and feet to the bed frame.

"Uh, what... what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was having such a good time I totally forgot to mention. I have a ton of meetings today." She said gingerly as she finished locking the last restraint. "But I'd hate for our fun with that ring to end so soon!"

Finn looked to his side. She had already taken out a box of various toys and set it next to him. He started to sweat nervously.

"Th-that's okay! You don't have to- mmmph? MMMPH!" His words were cut short by her stuffing a ball gag in his mouth, securing the straps around his head.

"Ah-ah! Not another word! It's your first day with that gift of mine, we have to make the most of it!"

She reached into her box of goodies and pulled out the first of many instruments: a small line of plastic beads with a string attached to one end.

"So while I'm off doing boring work, you'll be here having lots of fun with some of my toys!"

Finn's eyes widened as he watched her hold the beads to his erect dick, just above its head. He suddenly knew where that was going.

"NNGGOOHH!! NNNGH!!"

Slowly, gently, she pushed it into his urethra. The copious amounts of precum lubed it nicely, but each bead still stung as it entered, ever so slightly stretching his most sensitive flesh. He writhed and twitched, but eventually the whole thing slid in. She tied the string around the base of his glans, ensuring the beads would stay nice and snug in his peehole.

Before he could recover from having his urethra violated, Phoebe had already pulled out another item: a large, battery-powered buttplug. 

"I wanna make sure you get as much pleasure as possible, so I'm pulling out all the stops! Or rather plugging them in, as the case may be, hehe." She giggled, spreading some lube on the device.

"W-WAIH! DOHN!"

Ignoring his muffled pleas, she pushed the plug straight into his ass. Finn's hips jerked around in protest, but in no time it was all the way in. And thanks to the shape, it wasn't coming out any time soon. He could already feel it pushing against his prostate. He moaned and wiggled as his cock throbbed helplessly. This alone would have made him cum, but he could feel the ring blocking his welling orgasm.

"Ah, perfect! Now just one last thing..."

Finally, she pulled out a triplet of egg vibrators, all connected to a single controller. And a roll of tape. She delicately taped one vibrator to his dick, and one on both of his swollen testicles. Finn started to panic as he realized exactly what she was planning.

"That's right! I'm gonna turn these all on and you'll be stuck here enduring it all!" She held up the controller proudly. "You'll be trapped at the veeeeery edge of orgasm the whole time I'm gone! So much pleasure, non-stop! Isn't it exciting?!"

"Hnn! Hnnngh! N-nuh! Pweash! Duhnt!" He attempted to beg.

"Awww, you scared?" She leaned her face next to his and gave him a condescending smile. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a few hours!"

"HHNNG?!?! HORSH?!?! N-NUUUHH!"

"Hm, maybe more? I'm not sure yet. These meetings can drag on. Not that it matters. Even if it lasted the whole day you wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Switch on!" With that little declaration, she flipped the switch on her controller to the max setting.

Simultaneously, each of the vibrators turned on and began their assault. With the beads stuck in his urethra also affected, the intense buzzing on his dick felt like in penetrated all the way through, violating him both inside and out. The almost-painful stimulation on his sensitive, aching balls went even further: he could feel the vibrations all throughout his lower body. Ensuring none of his privates were left out of the fun, Phoebe switched the buttplug on as well. Its vibrations pierced the deepest of all, grinding and rubbing against the base of his groin, trying to force out an orgasm that would never come.

All of this combined together to make for an agonizing nightmare of pleasure. Feelings of ecstasy reaching heights he never thought possible, but with nowhere to go.

"MMMNNNGHH!!!!!! MMFUUUHHH!!! SHHTPPP!!!" He screamed against his gag. He struggled and pulled against his binds desperately, his hips thrusted and gyrated uselessly in the air. It had only just begun and the overstimulation was already sending his body into a frenzy, trying to find some way, any way to get away. But it was clear that he was trapped here for as long as Phoebe wanted.

"Ah, so cute!" She gleamed, watching the pitiful display. "You look like a frightened animal! Is it really that unbearable? Go ahead and scream, cry, beg all you want! No one's gonna hear you."

"HNF! HNF!!! HNNNNNGGGGHH!!!" He shrieked, shaking wildly. Tears already started welling in his eyes as he looked towards Phoebe for help. "PWEEASHHH!! NNUUUHH!!! WEMMEE CUUHHHMM!!!"

"Oh, I'd love to stay and watch you suffer..." She sighed wistfully. "But duty calls! Just focus on the unimaginable pleasure and how great it would be to spurt your load. Who knows? Maybe I'll feel merciful and say the magic words while I'm gone? Pfffhah! Just kidding, I wanna see how broken you are when I get back." She laughed, putting the finishing touches on her outfit. "Will you be sobbing? Drooling? Foaming at the mouth like a mad dog? I can't wait to find out!"

"GUUUHUHUHU! PHBBEE!! MMMPHHHH!!!!" 

Ignoring Finn's yelps, the princess threw her purse over her shoulder and made her way to the door. Finn's dick twitched and throbbed in agony, his balls felt like they were about to pop. His eyes followed her to the door, nothing but muffled begging escaping his mouth.

"Alright, I gotta go. See ya in a few hours!"

"NNUUUHH!! PWEASH!! PWEEEAASSHHH!!! WUHNNUH CUUHHHHMM!!! CUHM! CUHM!!!!" He squirmed and writhed in desperate fear, attempting to call out to Phoebe one last time as she opened the door. The overstimulation was already destroying him, how would he last hours without any release?

She passed the threshold and looked back at him for the last time.

"Oh, and try not to pass out! Endless edging torture isn't much fun if you're unconcious!"

"NNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But then again... fainting might be a mercy for you in this case, hehe~"

With one last sinister giggle, she shut the door and locked it tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas here's some smut
> 
> So yeah, this is the ACTUAL final chapter. With this I'm finally done with this little project. I may add some extra chapters in the future if I get the urge, but for now it's done. Sorry if some parts of this feel a little rushed, I was eager to finish this and move on to new stuff.


End file.
